For Better or Worse
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: Naruto and Temari are married for the alliance between their villages. She tries to understand her damaged husband while he tries to keep her as happy as possible. Good luck. Too bad most of the villagers are against them, making them greater pariahs. Thankfully and unfortunately, Naruto will do ANYTHING for his family, even make deals with devils. SasuxSaku-council-others bashing
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

 **Chapter 1**

Tsunade Senju was many things. Some good, some bad.

Grand-daughter of the First Hokage, great-niece of the Second and student of the Third. The last of the Senju line. The worlds greatest medical ninja. A drunkard. One of the Legendary Sannin, holder of the slug contract. A bad gambler. The Fifth Hokage and the first _female_ Hokage. A seat warmer-

Say what you want about that last one, she's basically holding the seat for her favorite blond and she knew it.

With all of this, there was one thing that Tsunade wasn't. A fool.

As she read over the piece of paper, she began doubting that last one.

It was a village alliance proposal through marriage from the Village Hidden in Sand. It seemed that they wanted to reaffirm their once rocky alliance, but with a more tangible method.

 _How'd I get roped into this again?_ She asked herself. _Oh right, him._

Naruto Uzumaki.

Said blond chose that time to barge into her office. Through the window.

"Hey Granny, Shizune said you wanted to see me."

 _Speak of the devil._ She thought as she refrained from hitting him over the remark to her age.

"Well _brat_ I called you here for some important things." Tsunade spoke.

"You're going to give me that hat?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Close." She answered. "I've been going over your record since you've graduated, and a little before, and I must say that I'm impressed." She stated a she motioned to some files. "Painting the monument, stealing the Forbidden scroll to learn a A-Rank Jutsu in a matter of hours. Helping liberate a country. Then there was the Chunin exams; a little rough but the results speak for themselves." She turned to him. "I've decided that I'm promoting you."

She relished the look on his face as she presented him the Chunin vest. _His_ Chunin vest.

"I-wha-whe-"

Naruto couldn't believe it! He had been promoted! He was a Chunin!

"Try it on." She urged.

Naruto couldn't seem to get it on fast enough.

 _Hmm, completely clashes with his orange jumpsuit._ Tsunade thought. _Maybe I can use that to persuade him to get rid of the thing._

"Yes!" Naruto shouted in glee. "I'm one step closer! And one step ahead of the teme!"

"Settle down Naruto." Tsunade ordered. "There's more."

"More!?" He asked eagerly.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she spoke the next words. This next part was more important than some silly promotion.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about your heritage."

She watched as he actually seemed to...slow down. It seemed he was processing what she had said.

"What heritage?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'm an orphan."

"Yes, but babies don't pop up out of nowhere." Tsunade joked, hoping to ease the tension.

"Then where do they come from?" Naruto asked.

"...We're going to come back to that one." Tsunade stated.

The blond Hokage pulled out a file and handed it over to the Chunin.

Naruto opened the file to see a few documents that he didn't bother reading and a picture of a red headed woman.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"That is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother." Tsunade answered as she watched him carefully.

Too her utter shock, Naruto hadn't reacted the way she had expected. He didn't have some emotional break down. No angry outburst. No...anything Naruto-like. He simply looked at the photo before he closed the folder and slid it away and looked Tsunade in the eyes.

"What's going on." Naruto demanded more than asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked, trying to play innocent. "I thought you'd like to-"

"You're one of my few precious people, I trust you." Naruto spoke seriously. "Don't play games with me, I'm begging you."

Tsunade was taken back by his open confession. Sure he was brash, but never...like that. Though she couldn't help but be happy at his confession. The Hokage gave him another once over before sliding the paper from the Sand Village over to him.

"The Sand Village has sent a contract for an alliance between us." Tsunade spoke. "Now please understand that we're on shaky terms because of the invasion. So they thought it best to show a sign of both trust and a symbolization of such an alliance through union."

"Union?" Naruto questioned.

"Marriage." She answered. "A marriage between a Kunoichi of their village and a Shinobi of ours."

"Which Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

If it had been any other Shinobi, Tsunade would have questioned them. But this was Naruto Uzumaki, she _knew_ he wasn't playing around, he was in fact this dense. And she was prepared.

"Here's a file on him." Tsunade spoke as she handed him another folder.

Naruto opened and found an image of himself.

"Uh, granny." He began. "I think you made a mistake. You gave me my file."

"I know." She answered with a smirk.

Tsunade watched in mild amusement as the gears began to turn in his head. She watched as his eyes widened and how he paled when realization hit.

"Oh no, oh no!" Naruto began paling as he backed away.

"Calm down." Tsunade ordered.

"Calm down, you expect me to calm down when you're telling me I'm getting married!?" Naruto screamed. "Not happening, no way!"

Tsunade sighed, she had expected this.

"Sorry to tell you this Naruto, but you don't have a say in the matter." Tsunade stated, feeling bad as the look of dismay came unto Naruto's face. "As a Shinobi, it's your duty to sacrifice life and limb for your village. Well sacrificing your life doesn't always mean death."

"So I have to take on another burden." Naruto muttered without looking at the Hokage, that actually broke her heart.

"N-Naruto, I chose you for a reason!" Tsunade snapped back. "Believe it or not Naruto, I'm doing this to help you." She stated honestly.

"...How?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Politically, this will be an important move for both Konoha and Suna." Tsunade explained. "Something like this, the actual symbol of our alliance, is both a great and grave responsibility. It will look good on your Hokage Resume. Naruto Uzumaki, he married a foreign Kunoichi for the sake of his village."

Naruto couldn't deny that it was true. Self sacrifice was a nice image for a leader.

"But-"

"It's for the good of the village Naruto." Tsunade stated almost pleadingly. "We need this alliance. Konoha is still suffering from the invasion from the Sound-Sand alliance, and so is Sand." Tsunade explained. "This leaves us vulnerable to attack from the other great villages, and the minor ones if they get any ideas. Kumo and Iwa have always held negative feelings toward us."

"So why do I have to get _married_?" Naruto asked, trying to understand.

"After their betrayal, even if it was mislead, we are on shaky terms." The Hokage stated. "We need something that symbolizes out alliance, the marriage. Them sending a kunoichi here is a sign of trust, which we return by accepting. Our actions afterwards, such as how she's treated will show how well we can work together in the future and, if we're lucky, build a greater alliance."

"Do we know who she is?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Temari."

"Temari...Temari...Temari." He played the name over trying to place it. "It sounds familiar."

"It should, she was here for the Chunin exams. The daughter of the late Fourth Kazekage." Tsunade stated. "As well as Gaara's sister."

An image of the blond kunoichi came into his mind. Her use of the fan as a weapon and her cruelty to TenTen. Naruto began to pale at the thought of being married to a woman like her.

 _Wait,_ Gaara's _sister!?_ He thought horrified.

Then came the image of Gaara. The demon container and his maniacal...episodes. The blond shivered at the thought of having him as a brother-in-law.

"I understand...some of this." Naruto admitted. "But what's this got to do with my heritage?"

"I'm sure you know that there would be...complications if people though such an important situation was going through someone of...low lineage." She explained as best she could. "Especially someone with your... complicated background."

"Translation; shit would hit the fan when people found out a something so big was hanging on a no named pariah." Naruto stated.

"...You're catching on." Tsunade stated before she gained a shit-eating grin. "Plus, I just want to stick it to the Council."

"What about the downside of choosing me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Such as?" She asked.

"Well you know a lot of people in the village don't like me because of the fox." Naruto stated sadly. "It'd be unfair to make her go through that. Plus, what if she's just like them. And she's from the sand village, a lot of people are still mad at the because of the invasion."

 _You're really thinking this through._ Tsunade thought impressed. _And for more her sake than your own._

"Naruto, I'm not going to lie, you two are going to have it rough." Tsunade stated. "Political marriages are hard enough, but you are going to go through things I can't hope to understand. You're the host of the demon fox and being married off for the village. To a village that we have strained relationships with. But I believe there's hope?"

"Hope?" Naruto repeated skeptically. _After admitting you don't understand._

"Naruto, I believe Temari is the only option for you from that village, this is another reason to make me believe she's a good choice for you. Hell, I think she's a better choice than most women here." Tsunade stated. "Her brother is like you so she can at least sympathize, and if I'm right, she'll also have experience at being...ostracized. And I hope, that with time, you two can grow to both care and maybe even love each other. "

 _But...she was afraid of Gaara._ Naruto thought sadly. "But-"

"Plus, as the daughter of their late Kazekage, she would have been groomed to be, at the very least, professional in this situation." Tsunade informed.

"So why me?" Naruto asked. "If this is so important, why not someone from a famous clan, like the prodigy Neji Hyuuga, or even the last Uchiha?"

"Honestly, I believe it's because they're afraid of you." Tsunade admitted, causing Naruto to tense.

"D-Do they know about the..."

"No." She answered. "As far as we can tell, they know nothing about the Kyuubi."

"Then why?"

"You managed to single-handedly defeat Gaara." She explained, not hiding how impressed she was. "Their strongest Shinobi, who is also their trump card as a host, and you did it at such a young age. Apparently, not even a squad of their best Shinobi could accomplish that."

"Yeah, I'm awesome." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Now they probably see you as a trump card for the village." Tsunade explained. "This is good, as it will also keep them from trying anything."

"So, I'll basically be keeping Suna back...while also helping us by teaming up?" Naruto stated confused. "That seems...contradictory."

"Yeah, but that's politics." Tsunade admitted.

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked uneasily, gaining a nod. "Who was my dad?" He asked. "If my mom is here, then you must know who he is, right?"

Tsunade eyed him for a moment as she considered the actions of telling him. It wasn't that she didn't want to, that wasn't it at all, she just didn't know if he could...handle the news. After a moment of contemplating, she decided to go with her gut.

"...Naruto, what I'm about to tell you is a very great secret." Tsunade stated, as she pulled out another file. "In this file is your father, but you must not tell anyone- _anyone_ until the time is right. This can't be revealed until your...wedding day."

Naruto stared at the lady before he turned to the file that lay before him. In it was the answer to one of the greatest questions he had been wondering all his life. Who was his father?

He took a deep breath as he steadied himself. _Well, here goes._

Naruto opened the folder...before slamming it shut.

"Tell me this is a joke." Naruto half demanded half begged. "Tell me this is a bad joke for calling you granny and old and...just tell me it's not true!"

"It's true Naruto."

Naruto opened the file again and read the name, not that he needed to. He knew who the man was the minute he laid eyes on him. The man that was supposed to be his father. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

The very man that sealed the demon fox in him and made his life a living hell.

"I'm sure you have some questions." Tsunade spoke patiently. "I'll answer as bes-"

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"...Best guess, he was either desperate or-"

"Or?"

"He couldn't ask someone to do what he himself couldn't." Tsunade stated. "How could he, the leader of the village, ask someone to give up their child when he couldn't do it himself?"

Naruto practically glared at the file. "If I'm the son of the villages greatest hero, why was my life hell?"

"Fear, anger and pain of loss can cause people to do terrible things, even let it cloud their judgment." The Hokage stated. "Until you showed up, I was a testament to that."

"Why wasn't I allowed to know who my family was?" Naruto asked.

"Probably to keep you safe, your parents had a lot of enemies." Tsunade stated. "Kumo once tried to kidnap your mother because of her Uzumaki heritage and Iwa underwent a massive...loss of numbers thanks to your father in the last great war."

"Uzumaki heritage?"

"Your mother was originally from Whirlpool, an ally of the Leaf."

"Do I have any family out there?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Not to our knowledge." Tsunade stated uneasily. "Your father himself wasn't from a clan and nothing of his family is known. The Uzumaki clan was wiped out in the last war by the combined might of the enemy villages. If there are any survivors, they're scattered out in hiding and probably know nothing of you."

"I see." Naruto muttered.

"...I have a little good news on the topic." Tsunade stated almost desperately. "You have a family member inside the village, though very distant. I hope it isn't a problem."

"Of course not!" Naruto shouted. "Who is it!?

"You're looking at her!" Tsunade stated proudly. "My grandmother was Mito Uzumaki, making us relatives."

"...I guess you really are granny Tsunade now!" Naruto shouted in joy.

"You brat, we're cousins!" She shouted, though there was no anger. "Now, back to your earlier statement." Tsunade spoke. "You're lack of knowledge of the...Birds and the Bees."

"What do birds and bugs have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade stared at her fellow blond for a moment too see if he was messing with her. All she got was that clueless but innocent look.

"Get me Anko Mitarashi." She ordered through the intercom. "Immediately."

"Anko?" Naruto questioned before he paled. "That crazy snake lady, what she got to do with this!?"

"As the soon to be husband, there will be...obligations you need to fulfill." Tsunade spoke as her cheeks began to redden.

"Like what?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Well, consummation." She stated.

"Con...summation?" He repeated. "Like eating?"

"Oh there will be some eating alright." A new voice spoke up. "At least, if you're a considerate lover."

"Hello Mitarashi-San." Tsunade greeted. "You got here pretty fast."

"Hello Hokage-Sama, my awkward senses were tingling." Anko returned. "I take it you want me to give this lovable brat 'The Talk' for you."

"Bingo."

"What's 'The Talk' you two are going on about?" Naruto asked both suspiciously and nervously. "Why can't you give it to me?"

Naruto didn't get an answer because the Hokage was already out the door.

Naruto ran to the door to open it, but the nob wouldn't even budge.

"Don't bother lover boy." Anko spoke happily. "It's been locked."

"W-What're you going to do to me?" He asked nervously. _I'm trapped in the room with the crazy snake lady!_

"I'm going to send you on a class course on hanky-panky!" She admitted. "Alrighty blondie, let's begin!" Anko began cheerfully. "When a mommy and a daddy love each...no, no that's no good. Let's be realistic here, it'll happens with or without love." She stated casually. "You ever have angry sex, it's pretty fierce!"

Anko took a thinking pose as she began pacing around the room, muttering to herself. Naruto took this time to inch his way towards the windows.

 _So close!_ He thought.

"I've got it!" Anko shouted gleefully. Anko sat on the desk and spread her legs. "Naruto." She spoke. " _This_ is a vagina."

* * *

Tsunade stood there patiently as she waited for Naruto's whimpers to cease. Once it did, she released he hold on the door.

 _It's for his own good._ She assured herself.

"So why didn't you tell him the stuff?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because I'm too embarrassed to do it." Tsunade admitted. _It was bad enough with Nawaki, never again._

"So why not send in I, Jiraiya the gallant?" He asked as he struck a pose.

"Because I don't want him coming out a ruined pervert."

He couldn't help but raise an eye brow. "...Yet you send in Anko."

"She can at least get laid _without_ paying for it." Tsunade stated before walking off.

"...Ouch."

* * *

-Thirty minutes later

Tsunade had assumed that enough time had passed for Anko to have covered the basics. The rest would have to be learned the same way as everyone else. Through the trial and error of a jittery virgin. She had decided to wandered back to her office.

"So how...was...it?" She asked.

As she entered the office, she took note of Naruto curled up in the fetal position of her floor with a lot of blood flowing from his nose.

"Goodbye innocence." Naruto whispered.

"Alright, enough with the drama." Tsunade spoke. "There's more that we need to go over."

"Can you guessed why I had Anko-"

"Ruin my innocent mind!" Naruto declared.

"Why I had Anko educate you on...reproduction."

"...Cause I call you granny?" Naruto guessed.

"Is he getting dumber?" Anko asked.

"You're dismissed Anko." Tsunade stated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Once the kunoichi was gone, she turned back to Naruto. "The reason I had her inform you is because there will be more obligations than marrying a stranger."

"Like?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Having a child so-"

"No."

Naruto said it so firmly and so calmly that Tsunade had to do a double take. He was standing firm and looked Tsunade eyes, he wasn't planning on backing down on this.

"Naruto you-"

"Ask me to sacrifice myself for the village, fine, I've been doing that since the day I was born." Naruto stated honestly, causing the woman to flinch. "Ask me to save someone, friend or stranger, and I'll put my life on the line. Hell, you can ask me to kill someone and I'll hunt them down. But don't think I'll make my child bare a burden." Naruto stated. "Not for you, not for the village, not even for the Shinigami."

"What about for your family?" Tsunade challenged, catching his interest. "Naruto, for all we know you are the last of the Uzumakis, we know you're the last in the village walls. If you go, then your family and all it was goes with it."

"Better to fade with silent dignity than to scratch like a beggar." Naruto stated.

"But your child will be a sign of hope for your family." Tsunade stated. "A chance to start anew, the kind of life you would have wanted."

That made Naruto pause in his determination. If it was just him, then it would have been fine, he had lived without any title all his life and could go the rest of it the same way. All he had wanted was knowledge of his family, not titles of grandeur.

 _But I don't want my kid to grow up a no-named one like me._ Naruto thought. Being a no one was something that he had hated almost as much as being an orphan. Especially after being in the same class as most of the villages clan heirs. It was like salt to his wounds.

He doubted he could make it to Hokage in time for the kid to be born.

"So my kid would be the hope of the clan?" Naruto asked.

"That's not all, as your child he-"

"Or she!" Naruto corrected.

"Or she-will be the bridge between the two villages." Tsunade informed. "And as the child of a...host and such a promising kunoichi, your child or children will be strong, there's no doubt about that."

"Just being born would make the kid special." Naruto thought proudly.

"Every parent thinks that." Tsunade stated with a roll of her eyes. "I've delivered so many babies with each mother and father thinking they'd be the next messiah or revolutionist."

"Well mine can and will prove how special thy are as soon as they take their first breath." Naruto countered.

The more he thought on it, the more it appealed to him. Naruto really liked the idea of having a family.

* * *

-In The Village Hidden in Sand

The Suna was currently informing their chosen kunoichi of her new...task. It was not going over so well.

"Hell no!"

"Please Temari, you must understand that...!"

"What I _understand_ is you're trying to sell me off to that Tree Hugger village!" Temari shouted.

"We expect you to do your duty as a kunoichi." One of the Clan heads stated firmly. "That village of Tree Huggers, as you called them, is our only hope. Suna is weak from the war and after that stunt pulled by the treacherous snake, we're in desperate need of help. No one will trust us and we were already falling because of our economic crisis."

"It's only a matter of time before we're invaded." Someone stated, which the Council agreed with.

"So send me on a few hundred S-Rank missions, and-"

"This _is_ a mission." Baki stated calmly. "A life long mission to ensure our villages' survival."

"As the only daughter of our late Kazekage and one of our most promising Kunoichi, you have certain...obligations."

Temari wasn't really surprised by all of this, she knew that there was always a likely chance of this happening. She had just thought that she'd have more time! Time to carve out a name for herself as a kunoichi. Time to reconnect with her brother. Time to have her own life!

"Who is she to marry." Gaara demanded.

Though Gaara had regained his sanity, for the most part, he was still feared. He had a bloody history for one so young, more so than your average Shinobi has in a lifetime. That kind of thing doesn't just go away. There was no promise that he wouldn't lose control and kill someone. It wasn't like there was much they could do if he did.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki."

Temari paled at the name. She didn't know anything about the boy other than he defeated Gaara and the demon inside of him. To her, no normal person could do something like that. The only thing that could beat another monster like that was another monster. Plus he didn't appear to be all that smart.

"Hmm." Gaara thought it over. "I approve."

There sensation of relief was a nearly physical from those in the Council chambers. It seemed that they wouldn't be crushed under sand, today.

Temari on the other hand was not relieved. Sure, she was happy that her brother was no longer a killing machine. She _wasn't_ happy that he was agreeing to have her married off.

"Gaara, you don't actually want me to marry this guy for political reasons, do you?" Temari asked, feeling hurt. "Do you honestly think that highly of him. Sure, he's strong, but he's-well, he's an idiot!"

"I think he's a strong idiot with a heart of gold." Gaara stated honestly. "I want you to marry him because I know that he believes in protecting his precious people. As one, I know he will keep you safe and care for you with his life. That's all I want for my sister.

"Oh Gaara." Temari spoke with tears in her eyes. _That's so sweet._

"And I'll crush anyone that tries to get in the way of that." He added with an ample supply of Killer Intent.

 _There's that psycho we all fear._ They thought.

"Minus the fact he beat and changed Gaara, why would you all want me to marry _him_?" Temari asked skeptically. "I'm sure there are other eligible men, Shinobi and civilian alike."

"Yes, there are eligible men there." One admitted. "As well as those from prestigious clan, but we're looking for something a little more in the long run."

"We see great promise from this Shinobi." They answered. "Our Intel says that he may become an important figure for Konoha in the future."

"Such as?" Temari pushed, she needed all she could from him.

"He was seen as the ward by the Third Hokage and seems to have a close bond with the Fifth, who is the granddaughter of the First and great niece of the Second as well as a student of the Third." Someone explained. "It also seems that he's the current apprentice of the Toad Sage, Jiraiya."

"Wasn't his original Sensei Kakashi Hatake, the Copycat ninja?" A council head asked. "The son of the White Fang?"

"And also one of the students of the Fourth Hokage."

"Though we can't confirm it, we believe he is a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Never heard of them." Temari stated, thinking they weren't important.

"They were the key clan to the Whirlpool village." Baki explained. "Feared for their Fuinjutsu, as well as their unique chakra and unnaturally high vitality. They had a marriage alliance between the Senju clan."

"He also has an amazing record." Someone stated. "His first C-Rank mission turned A-Rank and that was the same mission that killed Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, and liberated an entire village. He is now the hero of that village after helping free it, and now he has a bridge named after him."

"As well as he helped stop a traitor with an A-rank Jutsu, that he learned that night."

"How long has he been a Genin?" Someone asked in awe.

"Not even a full year!" Another answered just as astonished.

"Hm, he's looking better and better." A councilwoman stated. "I might ask if my daughter can participate in this marriage...to increase the villages' bonds of course."

Temari felt her anger go up at the woman. First they want to give her away as a piece offering, now they have the audacity to such a weak excuse to...join in! The nerve!

 _Calm yourself Temari._ She mentally ordered as she took a breath. _You have to focus._

"What would my responsibilities entail?" She asked quietly.

"Though it won't be for awhile, you will have to produce at at least one child." A councilman answered. "This will further seal the alliance on both ends."

"And what will happen to the child?" She asked tensely.

It was one thing to be asked to sacrifice yourself for the village. It was another to ask you to sacrifice someone else, even more so for your own child. She had seen what that can do to a family, just look at hers.

"The child will have duel citizenship and be raised to be the liaison between Konoha ans Suna." Someone answered. "From there own, it's basically the life of an unspoken ambassador and emissary, trying to keep the peace. But something like that won't come until he or she reaches adulthood."

Temari breathed a mental sigh of relief at the information. Likely both sides will be able to try...influencing the child but under her roof she could give it the proper tutelage against those that would manipulate him or her.

 _Naruto Uzumaki huh?_ She thought. _Temari Uzumaki._

 **Review**

 **A little rocky, but I think it's a decent start, don't you?**

 **I've told you that there will be bashing, will Kakashi be bashed, or will he be good. Or will he earn back the chance for forgiveness? You decide!**

 **Others added to pairing if you'd like, not too many though.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

 **Chapter 2**

"Alright Naruto, this is it."

Naruto looked around the place that would be sharing with...his wife. Behind him was Tsunade and Jiraiya.

It had been decided by the Hokage, and agree with by Naruto, that they couldn't start a family in his apartment. It was barely considered livable, and that was thanks to Naruto fixing the place up. It should have been condemned long ago.

Now he was moving into his own house.

It was pretty worn down from time, that much was obvious, everything seemed faded. There seemed to be a thin layer of dust on everything, a few cobwebs. The grass had grown out of control and brimming with weeds. It was still a nice house. Not a clan compound or mansion, but it was a fair size for just two people. Two stories visible from the outside and a decent amount of land in the front. Easily large enough for a garden or just outside activities.

"Sorry it hasn't been well maintained." Tsunade spoke. "After the fox attack no one wanted to or had reason to enter, neither could they bring themselves to sell or even remodel. It would seem too much like desecration."

The trio made their way inside.

"It's...smaller than I expected." Naruto stated as he looked around. "But cozy."

It was humble for two important Shinobi like his parents. There was a living room as soon as you entered, large and obviously for company. An opening that led to the kitchen. There was a hall that led to four different doors. On the ceiling in the hall was a door that no doubt opened to the attic.

"You're parents were more into practical things, or at least your father was." Jiraiya stated. "They weren't too interested in the house itself. They were more focused in trying to build a home."

Silently, Naruto began making his way down the hallway. Jiraiya and Tsunade followed behind, just as quietly, keeping an eye on the blond.

Naruto stopped at the first door.

"This was my room." Jiraiya announced happily. "I used to spend a lot of time here thanks to my spy network keeping me busy, never had need or the opportunity to buy a place for myself."

He used to say that a hotel was fine, but Kushina damn near demanded that he stayed at their place. And who was he to deny a beautiful woman with a kunai pointed at him. Jiraiya chuckled solemnly, damn he missed them.

Naruto reached for the door, but Jiraiya quickly blocked his hand.

"I-It's best you don't open the door." Jiraiya stated with a blush. "There are...things in here that I never got rid of."

Tsunade sent him a glare that said, 'If you have anything perverted in there, get it out now!' And we all knew that it was. Jiraiya slid into the room and began to fix what he could.

Wordlessly, Naruto began walking towards the next door. He stopped in front of the next door.

When he opened it, his heart nearly skipped a beat. He faintly heard Tsunade gasp from behind.

The room was, like everywhere else, covered in a layer of dust. But not enough to stop them from seeing a sight that clenched their hearts. There in the furthest corner was a baby crib.

"This was going to be m-my room." Naruto stated feeling chocked.

He felt Tsunade pull him into a hug from behind.

Naruto's eyes began to water as he felt a pain he had thought he had long buried. The pain of being an orphan. His mind began racing on the 'why' and seemed to focus only on the pain.

 _I could have had parents!_ He thought painfully. _I could have had a family! Maybe even a l-little sibling!_

It all could have-no, _would_ have been different if there had only been one thing different. One. If the Kyuubi incident had never happened. Then he could have had his family. Hell, if it had only been just a day later! Just a day! Then there was a chance things could have been different. His mother would be resting in a hospital with him and who knows from there.

"Maybe we should move on." Tsunade stated. _No reason for him to dwell on the pain._

The next room was a large bathroom. It had a large tub and shower, easily capable of holding two people in it with room to spare. Then there was another room, it was simply an empty room, it could have been used for anything. Still could.

 _One last room._ The trio thought. There was no surprise as to what the last room was. With a deep breath, they made their way inside.

"This was your parents room." Jiraiya stated somberly.

Naruto wasted no time in examining the room. There were two doors in the room. One that led to a closet and one that led to a private bathroom.

The room was bare in anything that would make it stand out. There was a large bed with a large picture of his parents above it, a dresser with a few pictures on it. He'd go through these later to see if he found anything...interesting.

He absentmindedly opened one of the dresser drawers, half expecting either clothes or for it to be empty. He was mildly surprised to see that it was neither.

At the bottom of the drawer was a strange marking.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya peeked at it and identified it immediately.

"It's a storage seal." He answered as he looked closer. "Hm, with a blood seal added to it. Just add a drop of your blood and chakra and if it's theirs it should respond to you." Naruto bit his finger and reached for the seal. "If it's not meant for you, it'll kill you."

Naruto trued to snatch his hand back, but he had already touched the seal. There was a small puff as smoke, it seemed to have worked. He turned to see the Toad Sage smiling as him as he realized what had happened.

 _D-Did I just get pranked?_ He asked. _Did_ I _just get pranked!?_

That did not sit well with the blond, he'd get even. Oh he'd get even, then he'd really begin in his payback.

Until, he turned to see what his parents had hidden.

It was a pretty large book, red and a little worn from age, but still in fine condition. the blond blew off a thin layer of dust to make out the words. It was titled The Legacy of Whirlpool, by Mito Uzumaki. There was little scribble where he could make out, Continued by Kushina Uzumaki, added to it.

"I remember this!" Jiraiya stated almost giddily. "It was originally made by Mito Uzumaki-Senju and added to by Kushina, they both spent years writing in it. Like the title says, it's basically the legacy of Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan."

"So...it's like an inheritance." Naruto stated with a wide smile.

"You could say that." The Toad Sannin stated.

Naruto just laughed. This is just great! He not only finds out about his family, but he also get's a house and finds his legacy.

"Well, if that's everything." Tsunade began. "We can have a team come in and fix this place up and-"

"No." Naruto spoke, his voice slightly strained. "I want to do it."

Naruto was actually skilled in home detailing. He had actually maintained his crappy apartment to make it livable all on his own for as long as he could remember, and that was out of necessity. This too was a necessity, but of a different kind. He'd be able to have everything up and running in under a day. He really loved clones.

Plus, if he were to be honest, he didn't trust anyone else to do the job. Any of the Genin teams might either do a half ass job, whether it was on purpose or not would be debatable, or try and set up some kind of joke. He couldn't abide by that, not for something like this. Then there were the adult, he outright didn't trust most of them. They might set in something to finish the 'demon brat' without anyone noticing, or purposely damaging something precious.

"...Alright then." Tsunade spoke in understanding. "I'll let you handle everything."

 _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_

Naruto formed a dozen clones and had them go to work. A dozen would start on cleaning. Then they'd find out what was wrong with the place under the woodwork, a place unmaintained for years was bound to have some trouble.

"Alright Naruto, we'll leave you to handle everything." Tsunade spoke as he moved around the house. "I'm going to-you're not even listening."

Indeed Naruto wasn't, he was too far gone.

* * *

"Hello councilmen." Tsunade greeted. "I've called you here to discuss our terms with Suna for our alliance."

"We should take them for all they have." Someone stated, looking around for supporters. Many agreed to what the civilian had stated, the ones on the civilian side at least. "After all, what's there to discuss, they're a bunch of traitors."

"Yes, but they were manipulated by one of ours." Tsunade groaned.

"Troublesome." Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan muttered. "We wouldn't get much. Remember, most of their missions have been going through us, cutting off there own funding."

"They offered us something much better than simple money." Tsunade stated.

"And what would that be?"

"Suna has offered a full alliance through marriage." Tsunade answered.

There was a moment of silence before they began to talk among themselves.

"Who is the Shinobi they are offering?"

"Temari." Tsunade answered. "She is the eldest child and only daughter of their previous Kazekage. She also has a promising career as a kunoichi, many can attest to her skills from the Chunin exams."

"We haven't done something like this since the First Hokage and his wife." Some civilian stated.

"It's funny you should mention that." Tsunade chuckled.

"Oh?"

"My grandfather made an alliance with Whirlpool by marrying Mito Uzumaki." Tsunade spoke. "I plan to have our alliance be sealed through Naruto Uzumaki."

And there it was. The council began entering the 'Hokage Headache Mode', or the HHM for short. Or in Tsunade's case, excuse for Sake.

"There is no way that we can allow _him_ to hold this alliance!" Someone declared.

"There are other suitable people we can have marry the kunoichi." Someone stated. "Someone respectable, how about a Hyuuga?"

"Because with the alliance, we can't have the Hyuuga clan branding any offspring with the Cage Bird seal." Tsunade stated. "It would be a political nightmare, imagine how much face we'd lose if we made slaves of the allied children."

Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan, would have rebutted against the Hokage's words but there was nothing he could say.

"Why not Sasuke then?" Someone asked. "This would be a great opportunity to kick start the rebuilding of the Uchiha clan."

Many of the civilian councilmen began murmuring in agreement. The chance to have the Sharingan back in their grasp was very tempting.

"And also a chance to lose it completely." Tsunade added. "Do you really want to have a foreigner with the last of the Uchiha's?"

Many of the Council could see the logic in that, well the Shinobi half anyway, the civilians however were going to be difficult.

"Hokage-Sama we believe that you may be a bit...biased when it comes to the boy." One of the Civilians spoke. "We feel that you may be too close to him and are letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"...I'm not even going to bother calling out the _hypocrisy_ of the Council." Tsunade spat before calming slightly. "With Naruto Uzumaki we have more to gain than to lose."

"Mind explaining?" A Shinobi head asked.

"Naruto has shown that he is more skilled than anyone imagined."

"Him!?" Someone asked in disbelief. "He was the dead-last, passing only by grace!"

"He was the dead last that was able to paint the entire Hokage monument, without being noticed until he was done mind you, and elude our Shinobi." Tsunade informed. "As well as the fact he managed to steal the Forbidden Scroll from our most secured location."

"That's nothing to be proud of!" Someone shouted. "That's a crime!"

"He had been manipulated by a traitor." Tsunade spoke. "That very same night he managed to master an A-Rank Jutsu, save both the scroll and a Shinobi, and defeat the traitor. Even when not an official Shinobi, he showed both skill and loyalty."

"During his time in Wave, his first C-Rank turned A, he helped defeat Zabuza Momochi and liberate Wave country."

"It's not like he was there alone." One of them councilmen grumbled. "He was there with the Uchiha and Kakashi."

"And yet he has the bridge named after him, not any of them." Tsunade stated with a smirk.

"I approve." Someone stated.

Tsunade tensed when she saw who it was. It was Danzo.

He had been a thorn in her Sensei's side from the beginning and it seemed that he would be one in hers as well.

The man held power, having a lot of sway over the council. As well as being a previous Shinobi, he too was apart of the Third's team, battling both by his side and against him. But unlike her Sensei, he took a different route to peace. While her Sensei would offer a hand, Danzo would prefer having a sword at their neck. He'd rather wipe out a potential enemy rather than try and make an ally.

If he had been against the whole thing, then she'd have slept easier. _But things are never that easy._ She thought. Obviously he was up to something, no doubt concerning Naruto. She was aware of how he had wanted to turn the boy into a weapon.

"But he's a nobody!" Some fool declared.

"The Uzumaki clan were renown for their Sealing skills and both their high chakra and vitality." Danzo spoke. "Whirlpool was once our greatest ally, our alliance was so strong that we even took to wearing their symbol on our headbands. I'm assuming he's the son of Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero?" Tsunade nodded in confirmation.

"Troublesome, I thought Uzumaki's were all red heads." Shikaku yawned. "I assume his blond hair is from his father."

"Yes it is." Tsunade answered. "But his father, though skilled, didn't have a clan, so we aren't discussing his name." She stated, ending the topic.

"Another good thing." Danzo stated. "A non clan father, we don't run the risk of losing any of clan Jutsu since the Uzumaki were Seal specialist. If was skill that they used, not family styles."

"So he's...expendable?" Someone questioned.

"In a way." Danzo stated. "He's growing in power, power that we can use, power that he can pass on. He's shown to have physical power in besting the Hyuuga prodigy, in head to head close-combat no less. Already he's gaining political power seeing as he's the hero of Wave, who we only have a trade agreement with thanks to him. Not to mention, he comes from a fine heritage on par with our own Hyuuga and Uchiha, and connected to the Senju."

"That practically makes him royalty." Someone stated with mixed feelings.

Tsunade felt her anger begin to boil over. She had mentioned the same things and they had been against it, yet with Danzo...they at least consider it. Does he have that much sway? The worst part is that he was speaking as if Naruto were nothing but a tool for the village to use.

Still, there was always that one person to be difficult.

"We can't allow that demon to-"

Tsunade raised her foot and brought it down, hard. She shook the entire room and left the ground under her cracked by the force. This effectively silenced the Council.

"That is enough!" Tsunade shouted, having reached her limit. "Naruto and Temari are going to be wed as part of the alliance, I have made my decision! Dismissed!"

With that, Tsunade let the room. She was badly in need of a drink.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she smelled the aroma. The sake was so close, she could already taste the relief it would bring. All she had to do was let it pass her lips.

Knock Knock

 _...If I ignore them, maybe they'll go away._ Tsunade thought.

Knock knock

 _So close._ Tsunade thought as she placed the drink away. "Come in."

In stepped Danzo.

"What can I do for you Elder Danzo?" Tsunade asked, trying to play polite.

"The boy, Uzumaki." He stated, straight to the point.

"What of him?" Tsunade asked tensely.

"As stated, he has potential." Danzo stated. "But I believe with a little more training that he can-"

"No."

"But his skills are being was-"

"Let's not mince words Danzo." Tsunade spoke directly "You want to use him as a weapon, my Sensei fought you tooth and nail to keep that from happening and so will I. He will not be one of your mindless ROOT operatives."

"It's more than that. If he has more backing, then life for him could go smoother." Danzo stated. "Many still resent him from the Kyuubi attack, not to mention that many are still sore from the invasion. Life for the two won't be easy, but with a little sway-"

Tsunade stood to full height, silencing the elder. She could see the threat and wouldn't allow it.

"He has the backing of his Kage and the Toad Sannin." Tsunade stated coldly. "He has the backing of the people precious to him, more than he ever had when growing up. And soon, he's going to have the backing of a family, all he ever wanted. Good day Danzo."

 _Just another tool going to wast because of foolish sentiments._ Danzo thought as he left. _What a waste...but not all is lost._

They were gaining Temari of the Dessert, she was showing great progress in becoming a promising kunoichi, both the eldest and only daughter of the Kazekage and elder sister of the Sand Demon's host. She would be useful.

 **Review**

 **Meant to add this to the previous chapter, but that would seem lazy to me. Going to have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Naruto'

 **Chapter 3**

 _You can do this Temari._ She mentally chanted to herself.

She had been doing that since they had left from their village two days ago, now Konoha was in sight and she didn't believe it now any more than she did then. It must have been obvious because even Gaara seemed to pick up on it.

"Are you nervous Temari?" Gaara asked.

"Me, nervous, of course not!" She smiled a little to forcibly. "It's not as if I'm literally being given to a person I've only met when we tried to destroy his home, only to lose! It's not like our village's future hangs in the balance!"

"Good." Gaara stated with a little relief. "For a moment I was worried for you."

Any Shinobi that didn't face-fault had a massive sweat-drop.

 _...Oh Gaara, I need to teach you so much._ Temari thought sadly. _But before that, I need to get my husband in line. Yeah, that's it!_ _You can do this Temari!_ She mentally thought, exciting herself. _You're a strong Kunoichi and an independent woman._ _You don't need him, he needs you! He will bow before the mighty uterus! And if he gives you any lip, you slap him and tell him to make you a grilled cheese sandwich!_

The team from Suna stopped at the entrance of Konoha and was greeted by the Hokage and her assembly, Shizune and a few trusted Jounin.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade spoke politely. "It's an honor to have a bold kunoichi such as yourself willing to make such a sacrifice for your village. Though it's for duty, I hope that one day you will come to call this place home."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." Temari spoke, bowing respectfully. "I do as well." She looked at the village leader for a moment before turning and scanning the area. "Where is my husband to be?" She asked. _And that sandwich!?_

The village leader sighed as she rubbed her face. "Knowing him, he's either knee deep in shit, or-"

"Or?"

"Or he wants to make a gran-"

Suddenly the area was covered in an array of colored smoke bombs, giving off the appearance of a rainbow.

Unfortunately none of them took notice of this. They had been tense, and slightly frustrated, from the whole situation and the long travel hadn't helped. All the Shinobi stood on edge as Kankuro sent in a puppet to attack.

"Hey, let me go!" A familiar voice shouted. "Let me go you make up wearing-"

"It's war paint!" Kankuro shouted on reflex.

Temari used her fan to blow away the smoke to reveal Naruto bound under Kankuro's puppet.

"Let him go Kankuro!" Temari ordered.

Kankuro did as he was commanded and released Naruto.

"There goes my awesome entrance." Naruto sighed.

Temari made her way towards the boy she was to marry. _Okay Temari, this is it!_ She thought. _Make your stand now and demand that grilled cheese!_

Temari bowed in greeting. "I apologize for my brother's behavior Naruto-Sama, I-"

 _Damn it!_

"You don't need to call me -Sama Temari-Chan." Naruto stated with a smile. "You're going to be my wife, that makes us equal."

"I thank you for your kindness Naruto-Sama." Temari stated with another bow. "But things are tense, especially with an outsider like me after the failed invasion. I-"

"Stop that." Naruto stated seriously, smile gone.

Naruto had been reading through the book and found parts about his mother and Mito being outsiders. Treated as outcasts for doing their duty for their own village, like Temari here was. It wasn't until they made their stand that they had any respect.

"Naruto-Sama, I-" He faded out whatever she had said.

 _No choice._ Naruto thought as he formed a hand sign.

 _Sexy Jutsu_

Naruto turned into his female counterpart, Naruko. Complete with smoke covering 'her' breast and...flower. She took a lascivious pose towards the Suna kunoichi.

"Come on Temari-Chan!" The female cooed. "Relax and I'll make it worth your while!"

It was then that Kankuro passed out from a severe nose-bleed, followed by several other Suna ninja and any person who passed by. Gaara just looked on in confusion. The women just looked on in anger.

"What the hell was that!?" Temari loudly demanded as she hit Naruto over the head, knocking him to the ground and dispelling the illusion. "Are you some kind of idiot!?"

Temari looked at the down boy who would be her husband and paled. _Oh no._ She thought in panic.

"There we go." Naruto groaned as he stood up. "There's that bad-ass, slightly cruel, kunoichi from the Chunin exams. It was easier to get you back than I expected, more painful as well."

"What?" Everyone questioned.

"Making her angry was the quickest to making her honest." Naruto stated as if it were obvious. "This place is going to be her home, she needs to feel like it."

"So...you pushed my buttons to get me angry...to get me to be honest...so that I can be comfortable?" Temari asked, trying to understand her fellow blond.

"Yep!" Naruto stated with a smile.

Temari looked at the Hokage before turning to her brother and back to the blond.

"...Do I hit him again or kiss him?" Temari asked.

"Hit him, then kiss the sore." Tsunade stated.

Temari did just that. She lightly hit Naruto over the head before kissing the sore spot.

Temari then whispered into his ear. "If you do something that stupid again, I'll beat you with my fan."

"This is going to be a relationship built on his abuse, isn't it?" Kankuro whispered to his brother.

"Naruto." Gaara spoke up. "You once told me that you would protect your precious people with your life, will you do the same for my sister, even if this is all political?"

"Gaara." Naruto spoke seriously. "Temari-Chan here will soon be my wife, making her family. I will protect her with my very soul."

"Thank you." Gaara stated with a smile.

"This is nice, but we have business to take care of." Baki stated.

"We'll take care of that." Tsunade stated with a smile. "Let's let the couple get to know each other while we work."

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with your brothers?" Naruto asked.

"I planned to spend tomorrow with them before they leave for Suna the next day." Temari stated before turning to Naruto. "If that's okay with you."

"Am I going to have to do the Jutsu again?" Naruto asked as he walked off. "Do whatever you feel like doing...as long as it's legal, you're home now."

Temari watched as he walked off without a care in the world.

"I'm going to be hitting and kissing him a lot, aren't I?" Temari asked.

* * *

Temari finally caught up with her fellow blond.

"So, Naruto-Sama-" Temari began only to stop when Naruto gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I told you, no -Sama!" He exclaimed before becoming serious. "Temari-Chan, I know that you're doing this for the duty of your village and that I'm the last person you'd want to marry-"

"That's not-"

"But you don't have to force yourself to do anything, I'd prefer it you were just yourself." Naruto cut in, as if he hadn't heard her. "You're going to be my wife, not my servant."

Temari looked at the boy before smiling. "Thank you Naruto...-Kun."

"So tell me about yourself Temari-Chan." Naruto spoke as they began walking again.

"What do you want to know?"

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future." He offered.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He stated proudly. "My likes are training and pranks."

"You're a prankster?" Temari asked.

"Yep!" He stated happily. "Very few in this entire village I haven't pranked."

That explains the glares. Temari thought as she noticed people giving them the stink eye. Or is that towards me?

"My dislikes are ignorant people and those who hurt others for no reason. My dream for the future is to be Hokage so that every one will respect me." Naruto stated. "Your turn."

"My likes are my brothers and getting stronger. My dislikes are fan-girls, weaklings and people who blame others for things out of their control." She stated thoughtfully, missing his smile. "I've only ever had the same three dreams all my life. To reconnect with my youngest brother, make a name for myself as a kunoichi and to have a family." She looked at her fellow blond before smiling. "It looks like you've helped me with all my dreams Naruto-Kun."

"N-No problem." Naruto stated as he turned bright red.

 _He's blushing, how cute!_ Temari thought as she examined his face. _So are those whiskers._

Temari reached out to stroke his cheek only for him to step back in shock.

"Are you-"

"Sorry, they're just very...sensitive." Naruto stated as he turned pink.

"Oh, how sensitive?" Temari asked as she leaned in closer. "Are you blushing?" Temari asked with a laugh. "That's so cute! Now I need to rub them!"

"N-Now Temari-Chan, I'm sure we can talk this out."

"No we can't." She assured. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, either way-"

"Yosh!" A voice cried.

Naruto and Temari turned to see a blur of green coming directly towards them.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, how are you this youthful day?" Rock Lee asked.

"Fine, Lee." Naruto answered. _I never thought I'd be happy to see this guy._ "What are you up to?"

"I am doing some light exercise, thirty laps around the village!" Lee declared proudly.

"You call that light!?" Temari asked in disbelief. _Are many of the people in this village insane?_

"...I'm not wearing my weights." Lee stated bashfully. He paused as he took a moment to remember who he was addressing. "Ah, you are the Sand kunoichi who fought TenTen, Gaara's sister!"

"Yes I am." Temari answered coolly. "Last I checked Gaara ended your Shinobi career."

"He almost did." Lee admitted. "If it wasn't for the actions of Naruto-Kun here retrieving the Fifth Hokage, I would certainly much worse off. Is he anywhere around?"

"Yes he is." Temari answered as she placed a hand on her fan, preparing for anything. "Is that a problem?"

Lee, seeing her action put his hands up in defense. "No, but I hope that one day we can have a youthful match."

With that, the green-spandex wearing ninja jogged away.

"That was...different." Temari stated. "I thought he'd be more...upset at my brother and I."

"Nah, Lee doesn't have a mean bone in his body." Naruto waved the thought away. "Still a strange dude, wearing that weird jumpsuit and all." Naruto muttered.

"This coming from the guy wearing an orange jumpsuit?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, orange is cool." Naruto defended.

"If by cool you mean 'kill me', then sure." Temari drawled. "You need some real clothes." Temari stopped and a large grin nearly split her face, making Naruto nervous. "That means we get to go shopping for a whole wardrobe!"

"C-Can't it wait until you get settled?" Naruto begge-I mean asked.

"Sure it can." Temari stated happily. "I can wait for the inevitable."

 _That...sounds very ominous._ Naruto thought as he sweat dropped.

"Hey boss!"

Naruto turned to see the K. Corps.

 _I wander how long it'll take for them to piss off Temari?_ Naruto wandered.

He stood back and watched them interact, counting down the seconds. In a total of one minute and fourteen seconds, Temari was chasing the academy students around with her fan.

* * *

Naruto looked at Temari, she looked so peaceful sleeping next to him.

They had found a park bench that over looked a pond, a lot of water compared to what was rarely found in the open in Suna. Usually the few oasis that were found were instantly drained and plucked of any usual vegetation. It was all brought back to Suna to for proper use.

Chasing after the kids seemed to have worn her out. True, she could have easily caught them without chakra, but they were kids and she didn't plan on actually hurting them. It was all in good fun and Naruto found it entertaining.

 _I can't believe she was able to fall asleep next to me._ Naruto thought. _Does she trust me?_

Naruto may no be the brightest person, but he was no fool. The fact that she fell asleep with him near was putting herself in his hands. He didn't know how to feel, but his stomach felt warm, in a good way.

Her action didn't go unnoticed by the villagers, many stopping to see what the 'demon' was doing with a girl. They were actually starting to form a crowd.

"Looks like the demon brat has a innocent girl in his mitts." Someone stated.

"That's a Sand-Kunoichi." Someone added.

"Hmph, I lost a good friend in that invasion." Someone stated bitterly.

"And I lost family." Another added.

"Maybe we should leave her with it." A civilian stated. "It's all she deserves."

Many of the bystanders, civilian an Shinobi alike, muttered in agreement. They began to disperse to allow the 'demon' to have his way with the Sand 'witch' like a good monster.

This made Naruto mad.

 _Calm down._ Naruto mentally ordered. _Don't want to make a scene with her here, it'd be bad._

He really wanted her to see this village as a home. He knew that they had a difficult time ahead of them, but he felt it was possible. His mother did.

 _Then again, I do owe her for that little stunt earlier._ He thought as his mischievous side began rearing.

Naruto leaned in on the vulnerable kunoichi, chuckling evilly the whole time.

* * *

"Are we in agreement Hokage-Sama?" Baki asked.

"Yes." Tsunade stated seriously. "The wedding will be in one month's time, officially sealing the alliance between the two villages. Temari will be our guest here to see if we can give her a safe environment to grow as a kunoichi."

"And their...requirements?" He pushed, a little uncomfortable.

"I will check on their physical development to see if they're capable of producing a healthy child." Tsunade stated, just as uncomfortable. "If and when they are ready, they will produce one heir to the clan as a symbol for our villages. They will be given the time of a year after the confirmation of their...fertility, that they must show the results of one child."

"And the child's future?"

"Free traveling rights between the two villages as he or she pleases to further strengthen our bond." She answered. "That goes for any and all future children that they have."

"And what is our villages alliance currently?"

"Shaky at best, but improving." The Hokage answered honestly. "Our village will hold a none aggression pact until the child's birth, which will progress into a full alliance. We will aid each other in times of war and trade necessary tools such as raw material, medicine, and if need be, Shinobi."

"And you will stop accepting missions from the Land of Wind?" Baki questioned.

"As long as it's not personally issued by the Damaiyo or have a connection to Konoha and the Land of Fire." Tsunade stated. "Otherwise it will be sent straight to Suna."

"The I believe we have an alliance." Baki stated, to which Tsunade nodded in agreement.

The Sand Shinobi stood, as did the Hokage. Baki extended his hand to the village leader. Tsunade took it and gave it a firm shake.

* * *

Temari stretched her muscles, feeling sore from her nap in such a random spot, but pretty refreshed.

 _Did I fall asleep after training again?_ She asked herself.

She turned to see Naruto looking a her with a smile. A smile she see's on Kankuro when he's done something dumb...to her.

"Hey sleepyhead." Naruto spoke up. "How're was your-"

Temari was up in an instant, she had her fan pointed at Naruto. He panicked as she prepared to attack him and put his hands up in defense.

"Tell me what you did!" She demanded. "And I may let you live!"

"I drew whiskers on your face!" He admitted, terrified.

"...What?"

"I drew fox whiskers on your face as payback for you messing with mine!" Naruto explained.

"...That's it?" She asked, confused.

"Um, yes." Naruto answered, now confused. "You were asleep, what else was I going to do?"

The way Naruto stared at her, eyes wide with innocence made her uncomfortable. It seemed that the thought of doing anything improper to her sleeping form hadn't crossed his mind. And he was still awaiting a reply.

"Well, you know...I'm going to be your...you could have well..." Temari sputtered as she turned pink. "You, well I...you wanna get something to eat?"

Fear gone, Naruto perked up.

"I know just the place!" Naruto stated happily. "The best ramen stand in all of Konoha!"

"Ramen?"

"What, you've never had ramen before?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"...That's not right."

"You wanna know something worse?" A new voice spoke up. "They're going to be eating ramen without you."

"...What?" Naruto asked.

They turned to see Temari's brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, along with their Sensei Baki.

"Hokage-Sama wanted to get to know the bride to be, so she reserved Ichiraku's ramen for a private chat with you two. However, it seems that these two want to have a private chat with you Uzumaki-Sama." Baki stated as he motioned to the brothers. "I'll escort you there Temari-San, he can join you all there momentarily."

"Okay boys, have fun." Temari stated as she walked off with her Sensei.

 _My ramen._ Naruto thought as he reached his arms out longingly.

"Don't worry Naruto, it won't be long." Kankuro spoke as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We just wanted to talk to you about your relationship with our sister, soon to be dear brother."

Naruto gulped as he looked at the brothers.

* * *

Temari arrived at the stand and was greeted by the Hokage again.

"Were's that brat this time?" Tsunade asked in a huff.

"He's just getting held back my brothers, he shouldn't be too long." Temari answered. _Hope they don't break him._

"Good, that makes this easier." Tsunade stated as she pulled he young kunoichi into the stand.

The Suna kunoichi looked to see that the stand was occupied by few people. They introduced themselves as Iruka, Naruto's academy instructor. Ayame and Teuchi, the ramen stand owners.

Temari became vaguely aware that all of them had their eyes on her.

"Is everything okay Hokage-Sama?" Temari asked.

"Temari, we wanted to talk to you privately." Tsunade stated seriously. "To give you a warning on the hard road coming your way."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama, I appreciate it, but it's not necessary." Temari stated politely. "I am prepared to do what needs to be done."

"I'm sure you are, but we need to give you a different warning." The village leader stated. "As Naruto's fiance, I'm sure you noticed that the villagers have shown some... animosity towards him."

"I have." She answered as she remembered the glares. "I can't think his pranks were that bad though, were they?"

Teuchi and Ayame laughed at the statement as the memories of his pranks came to mind.

"No." Ayame stated. "His pranks were brilliant, but he never actually went out of his way to use them except for revenge or attention."

"Revenge?" Temari asked skeptically. "I can't see him having a single vengeful bone in his body."

"Really?" Ayame asked as she handed Temari a wet cloth.

The kunoichi blushed as she accepted it and washed her face, she had forgotten about the whiskers. "Okay, but I don't see it as anything...bad."

"That's what he wants you to see. Naruto isn't disliked because of his pranks, it's something far more dangerous." Tsunade stated. "Naruto is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon that attacked the village thirteen years ago."

Temari paled as she began understanding. "And the villagers never accepted him."

"They couldn't tell the scroll from the kunai inside." Iruka stated.

"It's like my brother Gaara." Temari whispered.

"Naruto has been both attacked and isolated for all his life from nearly all of the villagers." Tsunade stated, motioning to the people around the stand. "These people here are the closest thing to family that he has, and we care just as deeply for him."

Temari looked at the people that was supposed to be close to her fiance, half a dozen in total. None of the people from his team, none of the ones from the exams she thought were his friends. Just these few people.

"I remember when he first came here to eat." Ayame stated as tears formed in her eyes. "Such a scrawny little thing, wide eyed and hungry. He just wanted something to eat and when the others saw him, they demanded that we not serve him or we'd regret it."

"I kicked them out and banned them." Teuchi stated proudly. "Told them that anyone who can pay can eat."

"Not that we didn't give him the odd discounts here and there." Ayame stated with a smile.

"He became our most loyal customer after that." Teuchi stated happily. "Don't know if it was because we don't over charge him, try to poison him, or if he's just that obsessed with ramen. I once thought he had a thing for my daughter, but-"

"Dad!" Ayame shouted indignantly.

Temari chuckled at the father-daughter display. Even during such a serious discussion, they found time to be a family.

"When the Kyuubi attacked, my parents were killed defending the village." Iruka stated sadly. "I blamed him for my parents deaths...until I got to know him. He was like me, sad and only wanted attention, so he acted out to get it. Do you know how he graduated?"

"No." Temari answered. "Suna thinks he was being held back by the village as a secret weapon. The theory was only strengthened when his records and saw his display during the...invasion showed to different results."

"Nope, his grades were really that bad." Iruka stated sadly. "But it wan't his fault. He tried his best and was punished for succeeding by the other teachers, even out right sabotaged, so he just gave up and did the minimum. I always knew that he had more skill than he showed."

"How?" Temari asked, curiously.

Iruka pointed to the Hokage monument. "He painted that in broad daylight and then outran the ANBU, something he can do on a regular basis."

"He wasn't caught until Iruka intervened." Ayame stated with a chuckle. "Never was."

"I think he lets me catch him since I don't mean him any harm." Iruka stated honestly. "I mean, I'm no ANBU, I'm just a Chunin."

"How'd his stealth get so good?" Temari asked, intrigued.

She noticed that they all looked very sad at her question, some even flinched.

"On certain days, usually his birthday, the villagers..." Ayame tried explaining, only to tear up.

"The villagers would gather up for 'The Fox Hunt' several times a year, his birthdays were the worst." Teuchi stated coldly. "They would hunt him down no matter were he was and beat him."

"Beat him!?" Ayame screamed. "They would torture him! He was beaten, stabbed, burned, attacked with Jutsu, put on torturous Genjutsu and it went on for hours! Hours!"

"Most ANBU let it happen until the Hokage made an appearance or they thought he was dead."

"He had to learn to hide or he was caught." Teuchi stated. "Never going to anyone for help in fear of getting them hurt."

Tsunade handed Temari an envelope. It was pretty heavy in her opinion.

"This is Naruto's medical records." Tsunade stated. "Brace yourself, I cried when I read them.

Hesitantly, scared of what she would see, Temari opened the folder. She gave them a quick glance and nearly barfed at the pictures.

 _Stabbings...first, second_ and _third-degree burns...several types of poisons active at once...every bone in his body has been broken a dozen times at least!?_ Temari closed the paper and shoved them back to the Hokage. _I think I'm going to hurl!_

"Why are you showing me this!?" Temari demanded. "Why are you telling me this!?"

"To give you a heads up." Tsunade stated sadly. "As his wife, you will no doubt be ostracized."

Temari lowered her head as she considered this. When she raised her eyes she saw them looking at her critically, expectantly. She realized they were awaiting a response on her opinion.

"I was ostracized as Gaara's sister and as the daughter of the Kazekage, this will be nothing new to me." Temari stated firmly.

"Naruto was hated and feared like your brother Gaara." Tsunade stated. "Only he didn't have a demonic protection like Gaara's sand acting on reflex. And my Sensei, the Hokage wasn't as...controlling over the village as yours. Naruto has been hurt, badly. His will is strong, but his mind and heart isn't."

"W-What do you mean?" Temari asked hesitantly.

"Even us, the closest people to him, are kept at a certain bay." Tsunade stated. "As his wife, even politically, you will be given the opportunity to see the real Naruto, the one behind the happy mask he wears."

"W-What will I see?" Temari asked, fearing the worse.

"Rage, uncertainty, endless devotion." Tsunade stated. "All wrapped up in the fear of it all being shattered forever by one action. You'll find a scared little boy with a lot of pent of frustration, his inner self. Break that and you'll never get his trust back."

"I've only seen his mask drop once." Iruka stated sadly. "When he saved me from a traitor. He, an academy student, stated he'd kill the man and I believed him. He did it all just to protect me."

"I saw it twice when he brought me back." Tsunade stated. "When I desecrated the memories of the Hokages and when he fought with us against Orochimaru and his lackey."

"We see it all the time when he comes here to relax, small lapses that we have to catch." Teuchi stated. "And we wan to keep seeing it."

"What we're saying is, be careful with him." Tsunade practically begged. "He's strong, but not unbreakable." Tsunade turned to fully look Temari in the eyes. "And if you break him, we will break you."

All sent her a sharp look. Temari tried to put up a strong front, but here was the most powerful woman alive telling her clear to her face that she was walking on thin ice.

Temari bowed. "I understand."

Tsunade sighed before she put on a large smile, trying to put the kunoichi at ease. One that the others put on as well.

"It's not all bad!" Tsunade stated happily. "If all goes well, Naruto will do everything in his power to make you happier than you can imagine."

"And we'll help anyway we can." Ayame stated. "It may not be much, but we'll do our best."

Temari smiled at the people at the stand. "I thank you and appreciate your concerns.

"We just-"

"Hey everyone, hope you saved me some ramen!" A loud voice spoke, cutting Tsunade off.

"And what have you been up too?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing big." Naruto stated as he remembered the encounter with the sand brothers.

-With Naruto, ten minutes earlier

The blond Chunin was now alone with Kankuro and Gaara.

"So-" Naruto drew out nervously. "What did you two want to talk about?"

"Our sister." Gaara answered directly. "We know that you will protect her, but-"

"But we need to give you a warning of what will happen if you harm her." Kankuro stated seriously. "I've seen some of what you can do and heard of some other stuff." Kankuro stated. "I know I can't beat you, but I don't have two. I can still get to you through other means." He informed coldly. "A drop of poison in your food or a whiff of poisonous gas in the air, undetectable and incurable. Naruto, if you hurt my-our sister, nowhere will be safe."

"I'll bury you alive with my sand." Gaara stated simply. "After I've done things to you with all of the sand in Suna, things a man didn't know could be done to him. Things that shouldn't be done to anyone."

Naruto looked at the two before him. Most people would be intimidated by what they said, especially since they could and likely would follow through with their threats. Naruto wasn't most people. He just found a new since of respect for the two of them.

"I made a promise to protect her." Naruto stated seriously. "That meant in every way and from any-and-everything, even myself." He absentmindedly placed a hand on his stomach. _Especially myself._

"I'm glad we have a understanding." Kankuro stated as a smile formed. "If it makes you feel any better, we're a lot more merciful than our big sis."

"...Th-that doesn't actually."

* * *

"What have you all been talking about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Giving Temari here a little run down about you." Tsunade stated as she took a sip of her drink.

Temari noticed Naruto tense at the Hokage's words, it was barely noticeable unless you were a train Shinobi, and even then you had to be looking at him.

 _He really is_ _different_. Temari thought sadly. She looked up to see the Hokage looking at her out of the corner of her eye, expectantly. _She's waiting to see what I do!_

Obviously the Hokage wanted her to comfort her fiance, but she couldn't give away too much. It would probably hurt the boy if she revealed what she knew.

"So Naruto-Kun, I hear my face isn't the only one you've drawn on." Temari teased.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion, though she could see he was a little more relaxed.

"Did you really paint the entire Hokage monument in broad daylight?" She asked impressed.

Naruto blushed as his chest swelled up in pride. And the last of his fear was washed away.

"I sure did!" He stated loudly. "And it was easy!"

"Oh?" Tsunade quipped.

"Yeah granny, you need to up this villages security." Naruto stated with a wave of his hand. "I mean I wasn't even a Genin when I did that."

"Then you won't mind helping me go over the villages inner security." Tsunade stated with a wide smile. "I mean, as the future Hokage and a concerned citizen it's only natural that you would want to spend a few days helping me go over hundreds and hundred of files for our safety."

"Of...course." Naruto stated with a thin smile. _I need to learn to shut up._

 **Review**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Naruto'

 **Chapter 4**

"Morning!" Naruto called.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted. "And where have you been!?"

"Because of you we haven't been able to take on missions for days." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-Sensei isn't here so what's lost?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer. "And...well the missions wouldn't have been much more than chores. We'd be better off training in things that would actually be useful."

Sasuke and Sakura paused at the comment, it was actually...logical. Twice.

It was then that they actually took notice of Naruto. He was wearing a Chunin vest!

"What's with the vest?" Sasuke demanded.

"I was promoted!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"How were _you_ promoted!?" Sakura asked rudely. "Did you beg the Hokage until she had enough?"

Naruto was taken back by the comment.

"I _earned_ this vest." Naruto stated harshly, causing his team to flinch.

"I'm sure you have Naruto." Kakashi stated as he appeared with an eye-smile. "But don't you think it's a little early to have it. I mean you haven't even been a Genin for a full year."

"A prodigy is known to get a Jounin vest at a younger age." Naruto countered. "I don't see why I can't have one I earned at an older one. After all, you did sign us up for the Chunin exams."

"They're prodigies for a reason." Kakashi stated.

Naruto stared at his Sensei, letting the insult fall away.

"I just came to give you this." He handed the Jounin a scroll. "I will tell you why I haven't been attending team meetings for awhile, Hokage's orders and all."

Not waiting for a reply, Naruto walked off.

* * *

Once he was out of the training fields Naruto was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that how they always treat you?" A voice asked. "You should report them."

"Aren't you supposed to be with your brothers?" Naruto asked as he turned to his fiance.

"Don't change the subject." Temari ordered.

"I'll handle my own problems." Naruto stated as he began walking again.

Temari watched him walk away and frowned. _This must be what they were talking about._ She thought. _He doesn't like to be a burden to other's so he'll shoulder it. Not on my watch!_ She then ran up behind him.

"Wrong." She declared as she wrapped her hands in his. " _We'll_ handle it, as your future wife we'll be sharing each others troubles." Naruto was about to protest, but she cut him off. "I'll be able to rely on you, won't I?"

Naruto's words died in his throat at her question. She wanted to rely on him, that was...new. He looked at their hands and slowly interlocked their fingers. It was warm.

"Of course you will Temari-Chan." He answered with a smile. "And I'll rely on you."

Temari looked at him, more specifically his smile. It was so...right. She hadn't noticed how big his previous smiles had been, so...off, but now it seemed obvious. She had to admit, she liked it.

 _I wouldn't mind seeing more of that._ She thought.

Naruto noticed her staring at his face and realized he gave a real smile. Not one he wears to keep others...passive. Not that he was shy or anything, but having her watch him so closely was...new.

"So uh, why aren't you with your brothers?" Naruto asked.

Temari huffed in frustration at the question.

"Because Kankuro is an idiot and Gaara is innocent to Kankuro's idiocy!" She declared.

Naruto was about to question her declaration when he suddenly stopped. He grabbed his head and raised his arms protectively.

"Not the face granny!"

This caused Temari, and all the onlookers to stare at him as if he were crazy. Until Temari registered his words.

"Granny!?" She asked in outrage. "Are you calling me old! I'm sixteen!"

"No no no!" Naruto stated fearfully. "I was just hit...by...granny. Huh." Naruto stated as he fell deep in thought. "I think I just got my clones memory. How is that?"

"Clones?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to be going over all that boring stuff with granny Tsunade and Shizune." He stated. "But I made a clone and escaped."

She answered with a shrug. "What has your Sensei taught you about it?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered with a frown. "Just Tree walking."

"And?"

"Some team-work." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"Huh." Temari grunted. "I'm more surprised than I should be, but it explains why your air is so wild."

"My air?" Naruto questioned. "Do I have bad breath? Did I fart whe-"

"Not that kind of air!" She shouted as punched him into the ground. "I mean your chakra nature!"

"Okay..." Naruto trailed as he stood up, obviously not understanding.

"Air as in-" She thought of the best way to describe it. _I guess the academy did screw him over._ She decided to tell him they way she learned. "Your chakra alignment is like you, personality wise." She stated, confusing him. "Free spirited and unpredictable, but when refined." Temari removed her fan from her back and gave it a half swing. It wasn't strong enough to damage anything, but it did manage to force the blond boy back. It was similar to the wind during his first encounter with Jiraiya. "When refined it can be powerful and deadly." She smirked.

"That was so cool Temari-Chan!" Naruto shouted with stars in his eyes.

"That was nothing." Temari stated as her chest swelled in pride. "On a good day I can level a part of a forest with one swing."

"So...cool!" Naruto stated. "Can you teach me!"

Now Temari began to deflate, train him? She had never trained anyone before, let alone the guy she was supposed to marry.

 _Then again, it could be good for us._ She thought. They could bond and build their trust as well as their combat capability, as well as push themselves competitively, they were Shinobi after all.

"Sure." She answered with eagerness. "Temari-Sensei has a nice ring to it." She them smirked at her fellow blond. "But Temari-Sama sounds even better."

Naruto blushed at her bold declaration, but he leaned in none the less.

 _This is it!_ He thought with nervous excitement. _My first kiss with Temari-Chan!_

"Are we interrupting?" A lazy voice asked.

Naruto and Temari turned to see Team 8.

"Well if it isn't the lazy winner of the Chunin exams." Temari stated with a smirk. "I'm surprised you're up before noon."

"It's not by choice." Shikamaru drawled. "We're supposed to be looking for him."

"What, why?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't know, the Hokage just sent us to find you." Choji stated as he ate his chips. "She seemed very upset."

Naruto began to sigh in dreariness. _She's going to hit me and then make me do more paper work._ Naruto thought.

"And I was going to start my wind training." Naruto stated sadly.

"Wind training, chakra manipulation?" Asuma asked. "A little advanced, don't you think?"

"Never too early to get stronger." Naruto stated before a thought occurred. "Asuma-Sensei, can you tell me of any Wind-users in Konaha?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm the only one in the village." The Jounin answered.

"Well that was convenient." Temari mumbled. "Oh, wait! Naruto, ask him about the clones!"

"Right, Asuma-Sensei." Naruto spoke. "A clone of mine was dispelled and I remembered everything he did, what's up with that?"

"Well the Shadow-Clone Jutsu is a technique that can act individually and retain information, once dispelled, the information returns to the original." Asuma stated. "That's what makes it perfect for information gathering and other missions."

"Can it be used for training?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes, but it's dangerous because of the chakra requi-" Asuma stopped when he realized who and what he was talking too. "It can, but not for physical conditioning, more for learning and chakra control."

"Sweet!" Naruto declared. "A helper, but not something that gives me a short-cut!" He grabbed Temari by the waist, making her blush. "Let's go Temari-Chan!"

Naruto made it two feet before he stopped, or _was_ stopped. He then realized he couldn't move any part of his body. Shikamaru had captured him with his shadow technique.

"Nu-uh." Shikamaru stated. "I was awoken by the Hokage to take you to her, you're going to the Hokage."

Temari watched as her fiance was 'walked' away by the Nara like a human puppet. She would have found it amusing if she hadn't remembered that it would be reflected on her as well. So she sighed at her fiance's predicament.

"Was Naruto wearing a Chunin vest?" Ino asked.

* * *

"So you thought you could get out of your duty as a Shinobi?" Tsunade asked as she eyed the boy.

Naruto just sat there sweating under her gaze.

"N-Now I wasn't doing anything like that." He assured. "I was-I was..."

"Yes." She pushed with a raised eyebrow. "Go on."

"I was using the clones so that-that the work could get done while I-I-I did something productive!" Naruto stammered. "The clones will send the memory while I do something else so it's a win-win, right!? Don't you always complain about your paperwork!?"

Tsunade stared at the boy for a moment with unblinking eyes, unnerving the Chunin. Without a word, she stood and made her way to the window and stared out at the village. Shizune and Naruto exchanged an uncomfortable glance, unsure of their leader's actions.

"Shizune." Tsunade stated, startling the assistant. "Send everyone home and lock the doors."

"T-Tsunade-Sama, what are you going to do?" Shizune asked, terrified for the boy.

"I said send everyone home. And lock the door." Tsunade ordered as she glared at her assistant through the reflection in the window.

Shizune gave Naruto a pity look before shuffling out the door. She had to obey her leader.

"What a-What are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked when they were alone.

Tsunade turned to the boy and began rolling up her sleeves. She began advancing on him in a slow and deliberate manner.

 _This is it._ Naruto thought. _This is where I die._ He had liberated a country. Defeated an uptight prick and a demon container, in the same day. Found his village leader and saved her physically, mentally and emotionally. Even found his family name. He lived a full life. Too bad it had to end while he was thirteen. _If there is any consolation to this, it's that it took a Kage to finish me off._

"You wonderful brat!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of large breast blocking his view, and his air supply. Tsunade had grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

As soon as the light began to leave his eyes she released him. Ignoring his struggle to breath, Tsunade reached into her drawer and pulled out a large bottle of Sake.

"This is a special drink that was given to my grandfather, the First!" Tsunade stated with excitement. "It's meant only for the Hokage and only for the most special of occasions. Such as the first and last day on the job, avoiding or winning a war, and now defeating the worst part of the job. Paper work!"

Tsunade poured herself a single sake cup and chugged it back. It was a special drink. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to take more than a single drink at a time, no matter how much she wanted.

But all was not lost. Forming two clones to do the remaining paper work, Tsunade grabbed one of her many hidden stashed. She now had the entire day free and planned to enjoy it.

"So I'm not going to be punished?" Naruto asked

"On the contrary Naruto." Tsunade stated with a wide smile. "I want you to drink with me!"

"But I'm-"

"If you're old enough to be sent on missions to kill someone, you're old enough to drink some alcohol." Tsunade stated. "Now, as the Hokage, I order you to drink!"

Not wanting to disobey the woman who could crush a mountain with her fist, Naruto took a deep drink. And then another. And then another.

* * *

The sun was finally beginning to set as a teary eyed Temari spoke to her family.

A lightly inebriated Naruto stood next to a not so lightly inebriated Tsunade. Naruto had drunk with the Hokage until the bottle ran dry, and he hadn't felt anything. Intrigued, Tsunade pulled out another bottle and was rewarded with the same results.

Having Shizune go over a few check up, thy found something interesting. It seemed that the fox's healing ability extended to the drinking of alcohol as well as any poison. To Tsunade this meant she finally had a decent drinking buddy.

"I'm going to miss you sis." Kankuro stated as he wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup." Temari stated as she dried her eyes as well.

Instead of giving his usual retort, the siblings shared another hug.

"I will miss you as well Temari-Chan." Gaara spoke before casting Naruto a glance. Naruto watched as Temari said her goodbyes to her brothers and Sensei. He kept a distance, feeling that it was a personal thing. "But I know I'm leaving you in capable hands."

Gaara, after saying his goodbyes to his sister, turned to the other blond and made his way to him. The sand Shinobi held his hand out to Naruto, who took it in a firm grip.

"I'm placing my sister in your care Naruto." Gaara stated before leaning in and whispering. "Remember, every grain of sand in every orifice in your body." He warned with a light amount of killer-intent.

Instead of being terrified, Naruto smiled and gave a nod to his fellow container.

Kankuro gave a stiff nod as well.

With that, the Sand Shinobi left for home, leaving one of their own.

* * *

Temari looked at the place she would now be calling home, the house of Naruto parents. It was...nice, she'd admit that. Though it was still different from the place she had lived for sixteen years.

"Can I go in?" Temari asked.

Naruto nodded and walked to the door silently. He could tell she was having some thoughts on the place, he just hoped that she would come to enjoy it.

Temari took a look around the room. It looked as if everything had just been scrubbed down, the room practically shined, even in the fading light.

She noticed a large book on the table. She made out the words and reached for it, but before she could grab it, Naruto snatched it up.

"What, can't the future Mrs. Uzumaki read up on her family?" Temari teased.

"You're not an Uzumaki yet." Naruto stated, to her shock.

"Oh..." Temari muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so..." Naruto struggled with the words. "I'm sure you know I was...am an orphan. I just found this and am still studying it, it's all I have of my family name. I just..."

Temari watched as he tried to justify his actions, not that he needed to. But the fact that he would, and was having trouble doing so made her feel better. Plus she thought it was pretty darn cute.

"Hey, you don't need to explain anything to me." Temari stated. "Clan secrets and all that, I can understand it."

"...What would you like for dinner?" Naruto asked as he headed into the kitchen. "Your choices are ramen and...ramen."

Temari put on a thoughtful look. "Well when you put it that way...hmm, decisions." She stated teasingly. "I'll have the...ramen."

They sat and ate in silence, they didn't have much to say to each other but luckily it wasn't awkward silence.

Once they were finished with their dinner it was time to turn in.

"You can choose any room you'd like." Naruto stated as he showed her the rooms.

"Any room?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Won't we be...sharing one?"

"If and when you want." Naruto stated.

Temari smiled, he was being sweet again. If there was any consolation to her marriage, it was that she was with a guy who was decent instead of pretending to be for the audience.

Temari had chosen what would have originally been Naruto's room if he had a family. Naruto was sleeping in his parents old room. He wouldn't have let her sleep in Jiraiya's room anyway, he had sanitized it several times, but it still seemed filthy.

* * *

Temari sat on the newly installed bed and looked out the window. She didn't see the familiar dull colors from the desert that would lull her to sleep. Now all she saw was a bunch of houses filled with strangers.

 _So this is it._ Temari thought to herself. _My new home for the rest of my life._

She new that she'd have to deal with the change and all, but knowing and coping are still two different things. But she was a strong Kunoichi, she refused to cry over something that couldn't be controlled.

Leaving the room, Temari stood in front of Naruto's door. She was dressed in nothing but an over sized shirt and a pair of panties. Nothing too impressive, she was just...trying to get this done with.

"Okay, you can do this." She whispered to herself, trying to hype herself up. "Just bite the bullet and-wait, no biting...unless he likes it."

Temari opened the door to his room, it opened. She took a step inside and closed the door behind her. The room was immersed in darkness, minus the light from the moon. She saw Naruto sitting up and staring at her with a confused expression. It somehow made her even more nervous.

"Everything okay Temari-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Everything's...fine." She answered as she made her way to his bed. Much to his shock, she climbed in! "You said I could have any room. I choose this one."

"Okay." Naruto stated as he got out of bed. "I'll be in the-"

Temari put out a hand and grabbed him, pulling him to the bed.

"I choose the one with you." She muttered.

"Oh...okay." Was his response.

Naruto leaned back onto the bed and closed his hands around his stomach. He was as stiff as a board and basically pulled into himself. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, even if she was the one coming to him.

The sand kunoichi could see that he was nervous and unlikely to try anything. She'd have to make the first move. Temari leaned over him and stared him in the eyes. He looked back at her, innocent and confused, waiting to see what she did.

 _It's now or never!_ Temari thought.

Closing her eyes, she leaned in and kissed the blond, but he didn't react. If possible, Naruto went even more rigid under his fellow blond. Temari noticed this and leaned away from him.

"Don't-Don't you want to?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean...eventually." Naruto stated uncomfortably. "But for now you get your own room so you wouldn't feel pressured. Nothing's going to happen until you're ready."

"That's sweet." She stated smiling at his kindness. "But the council will-"

"Fuck the council." Naruto stated seriously as he sat up. "They can force us together, but I won't force myself on you. I'll castrate myself before that happens."

Temari sighed and felt a weight lift that she hadn't even noticed. She had been nervous, but she had thought she would have to grit her teeth and bear it. Just to get it out of the way. She was happy he was being so considerate.

"Can I-Can I stay here with you, for the night?" She asked bashfully.

Naruto turned a nice shade of pink as he nodded. Just because nothing would be happening didn't mean he wouldn't feel anything. He was still a teenage boy going through the trials of puberty.

"Goodnight Temari-Chan."

"Goodnight Naruto...-Kun."

And what a good night it was.

Unknown to the two of them, they were being watched by three sets of eyes.

* * *

"Everything okay, Gaara?" Kankuro asked as he watched his brother lower a hand from his eye.

"Everything's fine." Gaara stated with a rare smile. "Now go to-" Gaara cut himself off with a deep yawn, much to the horror of those with him. "Go to sleep."

"N-No thanks." kankuro stated nervously. "I'm wide awake!"

* * *

"Everything okay Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade had been looking into Hokage's Crystal Ball, allowing her to see all within the village. Her assistant had been watching as well and noticed a smile on her leader's face as she viewed the orb.

"Everything's great." Tsunade stated as she wiped away a stray tear. "I feel like celebrating."

"I...agree." Shizune stated with a smile.

With the rare green light from her assistant, Tsunade grabbed one of her many stashes of alcoholic drinks and took a nice drink from it.

* * *

"Damn gaki, turning down a young and willing flower like that!" Jiraiya stated as he closed his book.

For all his griping, Jiraiya couldn't be more proud of his student at the moment. He may be the worlds biggest pervert, and proud of it, but he had standards. And his student met them. Naruto had treated her with respect.

 _I may have failed to turn him into a pervert, but I can still make him a decent Shinobi._ Jiraiya thought.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Up there on the roof! There's a pervert!"

"He's going to do something awful!"

"Time to go!" The pervert muttered as he made a hasty retreat.

 **Review**

 **Sorry it wasn't much, just had to get this done.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own 'Naruto'

 **OPEN POLLS FOR POKEMON FIC! VOTE NOW!**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto awoke when his alarm went off, reaching out he he hit the snooze button before laying down for another moment of rest. He was too comfortable. Wrapping his arms back around Temari, he...

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he looked down at the sleeping form of his fiance. Everything coming back to him in a rush, it was all real.

Slowly, as not to disturb his fiance, Naruto sat up and began to climb from bed, much to the disapproval of Temari. The kunoichi let out a groan of protest as she latched onto Naruto and weakly tugged on him

"Too early, lay back down pillow." Temari sleepily ordered.

"Sorry Temari-Chan." Naruto yawned. "Have to meet with Team 7."

"Sensei late, won't matter." She muttered. "Lay down."

Naruto stopped at her words. Kakashi was always late and never gave a good reason why he was, today would be no different. Why should Naruto waste his time if his so called Sensei wasn't going to be...helpful. Not that he would be when he finally arrived.

 _And Temari-Chan is comfortable._ Naruto reasoned.

"Okay." Naruto whispered as he laid back down.

"Good meat pillow." Temari muttered before sleep claimed her.

Though he laid there, Naruto wasn't sleeping, or even attempting to. He was staring at Temari, his mind racing a thousand miles an hour. He had never awaken to someone there with him instead of for him, like those times he awoke in the hospital. This was different...she was different.

 _She's so peaceful._ He thought. She was so relaxed for someone sharing a bed with a stranger. _Guess she's just trying to make the best of her situation too._ He had thought that she would be...scarier, but he actually enjoyed being with her so far.

Naruto began shaking his head, he had only been with her for less than two days, no need to get all emotional.

Closing his eyes, Naruto let sleep reclaim him. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

* * *

A few more minutes turned out to be a little over half an hour, more than he was expecting, but not unwelcomed. He had never slept that peacefully in...ever.

Once he finally began to stir, it wasn't because he was rested, he could have stayed like that for hours, but because there was something to tempting for him to stay in bed. Someone was cooking ramen. He had no choice to shuffle to the kitchen.

There in front of him was Temari who had managed to, as women say, put her face on. Kinda made the guy feel like a slob. But all of that was in the back of his mind, the ramen was in the front.

"Eat, then we need to talk about-"

Temari was silenced when Naruto picked up the bowl and literally poured the contents into his mouth. Using the chopsticks to guide it all, he managed to swallow the hot breakfast in one go.

And there goes my appetite. Temari thought as she pushed her own food away.

"You going to finish that?" Naruto asked. She shook her head before being subjugated to the sight once more.

"Where does it go?" She asked in disgust.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, wanting to change the subject.

"...There are some things we need to talk about Naruto." Temari stated seriously, gaining his attention. "You're going to have to start making some changes to your lifestyle." She states and raises a hand to stop him from protesting. "I'm not saying this to take over your life or anything, but telling you for the sake of the soon to be clan."

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"First things first, we need to talk about your team. You have no respect." She stated bluntly. "Tell me about your team."

"Sasuke is a Teme, Kakashi-Sense if focused on the Teme and Sakura-Chan is focused on the Teme as well. I guess that's it." Naruto finished with a shrug.

 _Rival, negligent Sensei and unrequited crush._ Temari listed.

"Okay first things first, you're going to have to end your crush on pinky." Temari stated. "I know we aren't exactly lovey dovey, but it wouldn't do for the clan head to go around chasing after another woman." She frowned before turning her back to him. "If you do get the...urge, keep it under wraps, it would be a terrible scandal."

Naruto's eyes shot up at the declaration.

"I'm not going to cheat on you." Naruto stated earning a smile.

"Second order of business, you need to work on your image." Temari stated. "Both inwardly and outwardly."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You wear a orange jogging suit." Temari stated bluntly. "Your image, manners included, will be reflected on your family name. Any and everything you do will reflect on your family name, from your parents and ancestors to your...descendants." She ended with a blush.

Naruto frowned, he had always thought that people who went on about the family name were just stuck up people. But now that he listened...he didn't want to embarrass his family or leave a bad image for his kids. He'd have to learn pride and leave the arrogance out.

"That's going to be lot to learn." He muttered.

"Who has the biggest stick up their ass, but you can talk to?" Temari asked.

"Neji." Naruto answered in a heartbeat. "He doesn't go on about fate anymore, but he still such a stiff."

"Good." Temari stated. "Go to him and ask for lessons on Clan manners."

Naruto groaned. "Do I have too?"

"If you don't want to be a shame to the Uzumaki name you will."

Naruto sighed, he felt he'd be making a lot of sacrifices for the family name in the future.

"Fine."

"Last order of business." Temari spoke. "Your eating habits."

"Not you too Temari-Chan!" Naruto groaned. "You're going to criticize my ramen too?"

"It wouldn't be a problem if everything in the cupboard weren't ramen!" Temari stated annoyed.

"I have milk in the fridge." Naruto retorted.

"And no cereal." Temari countered. "Or vegetables, fruit, produce of any kind!"

He gave a sigh. "So after work we'll go shopping and-"

"Oh no you don't." Temari stated. "I'll go shopping, you start learning."

"...Is the shopping just a woman thing." He asked. Temari pulled her fan out and pointed it at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "I'll get my wallet."

"That's okay, I was given a large sum before moving here."

"Well, spend that on something you'd like." He stated. "Clothes or treats, but let me take care of you."

"Naruto, I know we have to do this husband and wife thing, but I'm still a Kunoichi." She stated. "I'm independent and don't need to be 'taken care of' by my...husband." That word still made her blush.

Naruto-Kun, I took the liberty of giving you some beginner's instruction on wind chakra manipulation.

* * *

"You're late!" Sakura screamed as he came into view.

"Slept in." Naruto muttered as he looked around. "And I still beat Kakashi here."

"That's Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura declared.

"I'll call him Sensei when I learn something." Naruto muttered as he walked

Naruto sat down on the bench, just a little away from the rest of the team. He began to think.

"...ka...I SAID I'M TALKING TO YOU!" An annoying voice exclaimed.

"You say something?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Don't you ignore me!" Sakura screeched as she reared her fist back.

Naruto looked at her before holding his hand out to catch the blow. This stunned the other two, usually the blond would take the beating and move on. Now he was acting different.

"Sorry Sakura, can't let you keep hitting me." Naruto muttered.

This drew Sasuke's attention, but enraged Sakura.

"D-Don't start acting all tough!" Sakura ordered. "I can still pound you into the ground!"

Naruto looked at her with an almost blank expression, slowly, he began to stand. He took a step towards Sakura who took a hesitant one back.

"If you think you can, I could use the warm up."

Sakura looked at Naruto and was actually having doubts. From the way he was responding to her, it was almost as if he was preparing to fight her.

 _H-He wouldn't hit me, would he?_ She thought to herself.

"Now now, can't have my cute Genin squabbling." A lazy voice spoke.

"What're we learning today?" Naruto asked immediately.

"Well your chakra control still needs a lot of work and teamwork between Team 7 is still far behind the others." Kakashi stated as he turned the page in his book.

"Are you gong to teach me any chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Work on your tree walking, that hasn't been perfected yet." Kakashi stated as he giggled into his book.

Naruto sighed, it was the same ting with his Sensei. Work on teamwork and chakra control. Do it yourself.

 _Well this time I came prepared._ He thought. Naruto crossed his fingers and summoned a dozen clones.

"You guys start tree walking." Naruto ordered to half of them. "And you all go find a lake for water walking."

The team were shocked at his sudden use of clones before they noticed him walking away.

"Were are you going!?" Sakura demanded. "Training isn't over!"

"If I'm just learning what I already know, then I'll have my clones work on it." Naruto stated. "I'll gain the experience while I work on my body to do something...useful."

"That seems a little unfair, don't you think?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Well not all of us can have red eyes that teach us to do everything in one go." Naruto retorted.

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, I just like to _work_ for my strength." Naruto countered with his own smirk.

Sasuke growled before he made a move for Naruto, only for the blond to go up in smoke. It had bee a clone the entire time.

 _Where was the original?_ The team wondered.

* * *

"Hello Naruto-Kun!" A cheerful Lee greeted. "How would you-"

Naruto held up a hand to silence his friend. "Lee, normally I would love to get into some kind of challenge with you that would become real ridiculous real fast, but first I need to talk to Neji."

This earned a few raised eyebrows from the team, but they nodded none the less. It was strange to see Naruto acting...business like.

"How can I be of assistance Uzumaki-San?" Neji spoke.

"Can we talk in private?" Naruto asked as he motioned to the team. Said team were acting as if they weren't listening in on the conversation, and doing a bad job at it.

"Of course."

Neji led the blond a few yards away from the team, who were a little disappointed at the lack of information. And even more curious.

"I need help Neji." Naruto spoke seriously. "Can I trust you to keep this between us?"

Neji nodded

"I am in a political marriage." Naruto spoke, gaining no outward reaction he continued. "I have no skill whatsoever in things like clan matters and upholding images, things like that. I don't want to be an embarrassment."

Neji nodded in understanding.

"Basically you need someone to put a stick up your butt." Neji smirked.

"...Phrasing man."

"It's ironic really." Neji stated. "The most reckless Shinobi in all of the village now has to learn to be uptight."

"Can you help me?" Naruto asked.

"I owe you a great debt Uzumaki." Neji stated with a bow. "It would be my honor."

"You don't have to-"

"It's customary to return a bow." Neji spoke.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto stated as he bowed.

"I have a lot of work ahead of myself." Neji muttered as he stood upright. "We will have our lessons daily after practice. Let's start from the beginning."

"Can I send a clone?" Naruto asked.

"Pardon?"

"A clone, it will send me everything it learns while I can train my body." Naruto stated.

"...That's acceptable."

"Thank you Neji, I owe you one." Naruto stated.

"I am thankful for your trust, but you can't give out that kind of information." Neji stated. "What would you have done if I didn't give you my word?"

"I would have torn your throat out with my teeth." Naruto answered without missing a beat. "I would have then Henged into a random guy with a Kumo headband and made a break for it. While they were searching for a imaginary man, I would have backed tracked and turned back into me."

Neji was both horrified and impressed with Naruto's answer.

"You would potentially start a war over a secret like this?" Neji asked.

"I would start a war with anyone for my family." Naruto answered with a smile.

Naruto formed a clone and took off, he wasn't nearly done with his day.

"Now Lee, about that challenge."

* * *

"Hmm, so many choices." Temari muttered.

In Suna, food was never scarce but they didn't have this much of a variety. It was...she didn't know. There were dozens of brands, but nothing she was familiar with. And this was just the dairy section!

"Ma'am just make a choice!" Someone stated irritably. "It's just milk!"

Now normally Temari would give this person a peace of her mind, and her fan, but she needed to restrain herself. She wasn't home were she was feared and respected. Yet. So instead she sent the impatient person a small glare with just a slight bit of Killer Intent and walked off.

"Desert bitch." Someone muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

Temari froze and reached for her fan before stopping. It wouldn't do to start a skirmish here over a word. Taking a deep breath she walked off.

"You handled that well enough." A cold voice spoke from behind her.

Temari turned and froze. There before her was a bandaged man with a cane. Though he looked like a helpless man, he didn't carry himself like one. He carried himself like a soldier who never stops fighting.

 _I never sensed him._ She thought. She may not have been an expert at sensing others, but she always knew when someone was close. And this man was too close for her liking.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "And I can help you."

"Who are you." She demanded.

"I am Danzo Shimura." He answered. "I am on the Council and aware of your position. I wish to discuss business with you."

"I'd rather discuss this with Naruto here." She stated firmly. "Or better yet, the Hokage."

"I am here to offer you support in the village." He stated undeterred. "Probably the only bit you'll get in this village. I can offer you support on the Council as well as help your image with the villagers. As you can see, many are still sore from the invasion your people started. It may not be long before they become more aggressive in their displayed disdain for you."

"Are you threatening me?" Temari asked as she slowly reached for her fan.

"Don't need to, the villagers will do it." He stated sure of himself. "Just ask Uzumaki, he has a first hand experience on these things. This is a warning and a offer."

Temari paled at the off handed mention of the fox hunt.

Temari watched as the man named Danzo walked off as if the conversation hadn't happened. The man was so sure of himself, too sure for Temari's liking. And the worst part was he wasn't acting arrogant. That she could handle, just another figure head more concerned about titles and power. This man was all business, not to be taken lightly.

Temari decided to forgo the shopping, she headed back to the house. She'd wait for Naruto and they'd make a game plan.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his house feeling pretty good. He was sore from his work out with Lee and his head hurt from his clone giving him all of the info Neji had given him. But he still felt like this was the most decent training since the Chunin exams.

And it's just beginning. Naruto thought with a smile.

Naruto entered his house to see Temari sitting there with her arms crossed and giving Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto." She spoke, all business. "We need to talk."

 **Review**

 **OPEN POLLS FOR POKEMON FIC, VOTE NOW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own 'Naruto'

 **Chapter 6**

Naruto paced back and forth, never taking his eyes off of Temari. The kunoichi, his fiance, lay sleeping next to a clone he had switched with as not to disturb her.

He had a calm look on his face, a rare sight for those who knew him. Truthfully, he was angrier than he had ever been, and more afraid.

Someone had threatened Temari. He was used to being threatened, shunned and just plain hated. But this...she didn't deserve it. It was all because she had been associated with him. Just like everything good in his life, someone was trying to take it away from him.

 _It's my fault._ Naruto thought.

He had a sudden rush of memories telling him what he needed, it was time.

As silently as possible, Naruto left the house. He'd fix this problem immediately.

* * *

Danzo was a practical man, but he was also a veteran Shinobi and a survivor of two wars. He new the importance of safety. Even if it was on a paranoid level. His home was one of the most secure places in all of the village. So imagine his shock when he found Naruto Uzumaki sitting in his home, waiting for him.

"Hello, you old fossil." Naruto greeted.

"How did you get in here?" Danzo demanded.

Naruto didn't answer, he didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at the man.

"You talked to Temari today." Naruto stated. "You scared her."

"I simply-"

"I don't care." Naruto stated as he stood. "Stay away from her."

Danzo watched as the Chunin boldly walked by him not the slightest bit worried about being struck.

"I was trying to help, you and your woman will have a lot of opposition in the future."

Naruto stopped and turned to look at the elderly man out of the corner of his eye.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, simply a fact." Danzo stated. "What I tried telling the woman was that I could be of help to you, for a price. I have influence, experience and resources, what do you have?"

Naruto turned to fully look at the man. His cold blue eyes turned into a raging crimson as he glared at the bandaged man. Danzo just stood there and narrowed his eyes at the child's display.

"You know what I have." Naruto stated. "And _very_ little to lose."

"And that's what makes it all the more precious." Danzo stated, not intimidated by the theatrics. "If not for your sake, think of how I can help her and your children."

With a grunt, Naruto left the man.

* * *

Naruto slid back into bed as easily as he could, hoping he didn't disturb his fellow blond. Once he was comfortable, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. The familiar warmth brought a smile to his face, he slid his arm around her. It was amazing how quickly one could get accustomed to sharing a bed.

"Where did you go?" Temari asked, making his heart skip a beat.

"Hm?"

"Where did you go?" She repeated, this time her eyes were open, looking into his.

"No where important." Naruto stated. "Just taking care of a pest."

Temari didn't respond to his answer, at least not verbally. She uncurled herself from around him and turned to the other side of the bed.

 _Shit._ Naruto thought. He may not be the brightest, but even he knew he had messed up. He got caught.

Naruto walked towards the living room with a pillow in hand. He wasn't as shocked as he should have been to find the pervy sage already sitting there.

"Banished to the couch on your second night together?" Jiraiya chuckled.

 _So this is how Danzo felt._ Naruto thought. "I'm going to need a better lock."

"No lock can keep me out!" Jiraiya declared. "Just ask the the managers at the local lingerie shop!"

"...What do you want Pervy-Sage?" Jiraiya opened his mouth but Naruto cur him off. "In the form of a straight forward answer and no sexual references."

 _Damn._ The perv thought as he considered his answer.

"I'm here to begin your lessons." The Hermit stated. "Who better to teach you in your family art of sealing than the best in the village?" He pulled out a blank scroll, a brush, a bottle of ink and a book that read Beginner Seals for Dummies: First edition. "Lesson one."

Naruto smiled as his day was beginning to look up.

* * *

The Next day

"Okay team 7, I have a C-Rank mission for you." Tsunade stated. "An escort mission to the Waterfall Village." The Genin an Chunin looked on eagerly, while Kakashi passively read his book, much to Tsunade's anger. "You are to escort Shibuki here to the Hidden Waterfall Village."

"Wait, so a ninja needs an escort?" Naruto asked. "Wouldn't they send their own ninja?"

"They pay and that's all that matters." Tsunade stated. "So I-"

Tsunade stopped talking when she realized Naruto wasn't paying attention. Before she could reprimand him with her fist, she followed his gaze. He was looking at Temari, who was looking everywhere but at her fiance.

"I came for a mission." Temari stated.

Luckily Temari had been promoted to Chunin as well before her relocation to Konoha. She was able to take up to C-Rank missions on her own.

Temari and Naruto locked gazes for a moment before the blond guy took a step towards his fiance. She turned from him, and with her nose in the air, made her way to the mission distributor.

"You're Temari?" The Shinobi asked, gaining a nod. "Because of your...status, the Council believes that it's best you not do anything too dangerous. That means you can only take D-Rank missions."

"Fine." Temari stated as she moved to the D section. As she examined the jobs she frowned, the frown only deepened as she continued to search through them. "This is it?" She asked in disbelief. "These are nothing but chores!"

"Take'em or leave'em." The Shinobi stated with a shrug.

Temari frowned before leaving. No missions were better than doing someone else's chores.

"Wait right there Temari." Tsunade ordered, halting the Kunoichi. "Anyone not a natural blond, get out."

One by one the Shinobi began leaving the room until it was the Hokage and the new blond couple. And Inoichi Yamanaka. The trio turned to look at the clan head as he looked back in confusion.

"My hair is natural." He stated.

"Just...go." Tsunade stated with a sight.

With a shrug, the clan head disappeared in a Body-Flicker.

"What can I do for you Hokage-Sama?" Temari asked politely.

"What's going on between you two?" Tsunade asked. "Two days and you already won't look at him."

"Ask him, he's the one being secretive." Temari stated with a frown. Naruto frowned at being thrown under the bus. This was one of those rare times he didn't want to be the center of attention. "I told you I didn't care if you wen't to visit some...mistress." Temari stated as she looked away. "I just don't want you to lie to me about it."

Tsunade's head snapped towards Naruto in shock. Her eyes in a mix of shock, denial and anger. She couldn't believe that the little goof was a two-timer...unless he took lessons from Jiraiya. Then she'd be digging a second hole to fill.

"Is that what you think?" Naruto asked, offended.

"Care to tell us different?" Tsunade asked calmly. She highly doubted he was capable of cheating.

Naruto frowned, uncomfortable with the piercing gazes. He hadn't wanted to bring either of them into his mess. But it seemed that keeping it a secret would do him more harm than good.

"Yesterday some guy payed a visit to Temari and scared her." Naruto stated, not meeting their gazes. "Last night I paid him a visit."

"What did you do!?" Tsunade demanded.

"I told him to stay away from her." Naruto answered.

"...Is that it?" Tsunade asked worriedly. "Did you hurt him in anyway?"

"No, he scared Temari so I scared him." Naruto stated. "Just gave him a warning. If he had harmed Temari, I would have killed him."

Tsunade sighed in relief, but she still needed to take care of the recklessness. "I know you care Naruto, but I can't just let you-"

"I won't have anyone threatening my family!" Naruto declared, cutting the Hokage off. "I've been dealing with this all my life! I won't have her deal with it because of me! I-"

Naruto was silenced by a metal fan slamming into his head.

"You idiot!" Temari shouted, face red with anger. "What did I tell you when your team was hassling you! There is no _your_ problem, no _my_ problem! It _us_ Naruto, _us_! That's why I came to you instead of the Hokage with this problem, because I trusted _us_ to handle it!"

Naruto lowered his head, not knowing what to say to his fiance. He wanted to take care of her, but she wasn't some damsel in distress.

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be too hard on him." Tsunade stated. "He's only trying to take care of you."

"Maybe it would be sweet if I was a civilian." Temari admitted. "But as a kunoichi, it's an insult to my pride."

"His pride as a man and your pride as a woman." Tsunade sighed. "Why don't you two put your pride aside and find common ground. After your mission I want you two to sit down and...talk. Have you two actually talked, just as friends?"

The two blonds looked at each other and shrugged, they hadn't. Their conversations so far had been focused on their duty.

"How about a date?" Naruto asked. "We hadn't been on one of those yet?"

"That would be nice." Temari admitted. "Try not to get into any trouble on your mission Naruto...kun." Temari stated.

"Good." Tsunade stated. "As for your problems, you two know it was going to be tough when it started. I'm here to help you two, it's more than your marital issues that's at stake here, both our villages need this alliance to work. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-Sama."

"Yes, Granny."

* * *

Naruto was do to meet his team, but he needed to take care of one thing first. He needed to enlist the help of someone he could honestly say he trusted. And would trust him enough to do what he requested.

That person happened to be Lee, doing push-ups with a boulder strapped to his back. Sometimes Naruto wondered if the boy was even human. With that ridiculous strength, stamina and eyebrows. But, who was he to judge another.

"556...557...558...5-" The spandex wearing Genin stopped when he noticed his visitor. "Hello Naruto-Kun, are you here for a sparring match?"

"Lee, I want to ask something important of you." Naruto spoke seriously. "A favor."

"Anything Naruto-Kun."

"I'm going on a mission for a few days." Naruto stated. "I want you to...watch over Temari while I'm gone."

"...May I ask why?"

The blond stared at the one he was trusting, a little more trust seemed fair for what he was asking. But Naruto couldn't trust him with it, yet. He told his friend that the Kunoichi was staying for political reasons. He even mentioned how the villagers weren't too kind to having a Sand Kunoichi around after the invasion. That was all that was needed to be said.

Naruto didn't tell him anything about the political marriage and the circumstances behind it. He left out the parts of the Council Elder Danzo. He trusted Lee, but only so much.

Lee nodded in understanding he could tell there was somethings Naruto wasn't telling him but let it drop. It was a serious situation and a sign of great trust.

"I'll do everything I can to watch over her." Lee stated sincerely.

"Without her knowing." Naruto added, and his friend nodded. "Could you tell Neji that I won't be able to attend the lessons and if you can, ask him for help as well." Naruto stated. "He already knows."

With that, Naruto went up in a puff of smoke. Gotta love clones.

* * *

Naruto arrived to see his team waiting for him. Even his Sensei, it seemed that missions were the only things he was on time for.

"Well it took you long enough." Sakura chastised.

"Granny Hokage kept me, take up any problems you have with her." Naruto stated.

He wouldn't let them bring him down. This was his first mission as a Chunin, not counting the marriage. He had just got back in Temari's good graces. And he had a date when he got back. Yep, things were looking good.

"What did the Hokage want to talk about?" Sasuke asked.

The Uchiha acted as if he didn't care, But Naruto knew he was dying to know. But the blond wouldn't tell him anything.

"He asked you a question you-"

"Naruto-Kun!" A voice called in the distance.

Naruto and his team turned to see Temari running towards them.

"Isn't that...Gaara's sister?" Sakura questioned. "What is she doing here, asking for Naruto?"

Naruto ignored her and walked to greet his fiance with a smile. She stopped a foot from him and stared, a little embarrassed at seeing her fiance off.

"Hello Temari-Chan?" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"I wanted to say...good luck on your mission Naruto-Kun." Temari stated with a small smile and blush. "And that I want you to be on your best behavior. As well as to not let this mission spin out of control."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Don't worry Temari-Chan, what could possibly go wrong?"

"I know about the Wave mission." Temari stated.

"Not my fault." He declares with a pout.

The desert kunoichi had to resist squealing at how cute he looked as he pouted. Instead, she pulled him close to her, in a hug.

"I'll be taking care some business while you're gone. A little change here and there." Temari stated.

"If anything happens..." Naruto began.

"I'll tell you." She promised. "And we'll handle it."

"Together." Naruto assured.

"Comeback home safe." She stated as she hugged him to her chest. "The bed fills empty without you."

"Of course Temari-Chan." Naruto smiled brightly. "See you when we get back!"

Naruto turned to leave for the mission, leaving a confused Sasuke and Kakashi, along with a sputtering Sakura. He didn't give them the time of day, he had a job to finish so that he could get back to his fiance. He didn't think he'd ever get used to saying it.

 _Won't need to._ He reasoned. _Going to be wife soon. Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze._

 **Review**

 **Next chapter, Temari's day in the leaf.**

 **Sorry for the wait, hadn't realized how much time had passed. Next chapters will be quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own "Naruto"

 **Temari's day**

Temari watched as her fiance left for his mission with his stunned team. Fiance, she didn't think she'd ever get used to calling him that. Guess she wouldn't have to, they'd be married in only a few weeks. Seems like she'd have to get used to calling him husband.

 _He'd better not burn that place to the ground._ Temari thought.

Temari turned and made her way through the village, ignoring the sneers she had got from the villagers. She gripped her fan tightly, wanting to have it at the ready whenever it's needed. After her last few days in the village, she doubted she'd ever let it out of arms reach.

"Hey, Temari was it?"

The former Sand kunoichi turned to see a few semi-familiar faces. She remembered seeing them at the Chunin exams.

 _The Hyuuga, Yamanaka and the panda._ She thought to herself.

Noticing how the villagers were now reluctant to act, she decided to talk. No reason to turn down good meat shields.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Well, we were having a girl's day out and were wondering if you wanted to join us." Ino offered.

 _Are they for real?_ Temari wondered.

Temari had never been involved in things such as 'Girl time' back home. They feared her brother too much, well most did. Those that didn't were openly hostile towards her, but she usually handled them well enough on her own.

Looking towards the trio, she realized this was a chance for a fresh start. It might even be nice if she could have some female friends to pa around with.

"And you have no problem with me being a Sand kunoichi?" She asked.

"Not at all." Ino answered. "You're our allies after all."

Temari considered it for a moment. She could use allies, and these were the heirs to some of the villages prominent clans. More than that, she could use some friends, a little girl time could be nice.

"Sure." Temari agreed.

"Then let's go!" Ino exclaimed. "I know the perfect little spot."

* * *

The little spot Ino was talking about happened to be a little tea shop.

As they walked, Temari began to observe the kunoichi she was with. Tenten, or panda was Temari would call her, seemed to try and ignore her presence, though she glared a few times. No doubt still sore from her loss in the Chunin exams, both mentally and physically. Ino was a chatter bug, going on about the Uchiha and a few other boys she thought were cute. Hinata was silent and continued fidgeting.

"You okay?" She asked, trying to be kind.

"I...n-noticed you with N-N-Naruto-kun earlier." Hinata mumbled.

"Hope he didn't say or do anything that embarrassed the village." Ino spoke.

"Not at all." Temari responded calmly. "He's been very kind to me."

"Well I'm sorry for anything he may have done." Ino continued. "No doubt spouting about being Hokage or ramen."

 _His dream is to be Hokage?_ Temari wondered. She'd have to jot that down for later.

"T-That's not ve-very nice." Hinata spoke lowly.

"Please." Ino waved her off. "Did you see him in the academy? He's likely to get himself and his team killed with how bad he is. Not to mention-"

Temari listened to Ino go on and on and frankly, she had enough. How long could one girl go on insulting a guy when she didn't give him the time of day. It was blonds like Ino that gave blonds like Temari a bad name.

Not willing to listen to anymore of it, Temari slammed her hand onto the table. The action stunned the kunoichi and drew their attention.

"Look, I get it. Naruto was a failure in the academy, but that doesn't mean anything in the real world." Temari stated firmly. "He's powerful, him making it to the finals and beating a prodigy in hand-to hand when you all couldn't make it past the semi-finals is a testament to that." She declared. "Not only that, but he defeated my brother Gaara, which even your precious Uchiha couldn't manage."

"B-But everyone know Sasuke-kun beat Gaara!" Ino stated.

"Do they now, because I was there!" Temari shouted. "Your precious Uchiha was near death when Naruto came and saved him. Then he had to protect the pink haired bitch after getting knocked unconscious. Naruto managed to do all that and then go find you a new Hokage!"

"People may think you care for the blondie." Tenten muttered, but Temari heard her.

"Of course I do!" Temari admitted. "He's been a kind boyfriend these last few days! He's seen past the fact I'm a foreigner."

"B-B-Boyfriend!?" Hinata asked, horrified.

"That's right! He and I are dating!" Temari stated proudly.

"Such fire! Such passion!" A voice shouted. "My apprentice has done well in landing you!"

Everyone turned to see the boisterous man who declared Naruto his apprentice. Many recognized him as the Toad Sage, one of the Three Legendary Sannin, student of the Third Hokage, trainer of the Fourth Hokage and teammate of the Fifth. A powerful and respected Shinobi.

"Apprentice...you must be Jiraiya of the Sannin." Temari stated.

The current listeners had to pick up their jaws when they heard that. They knew that Naruto had been on the mission to retrieve the Hokage, but they had never suspected that he'd been so close to the boy. Many had just assumed the Sannin had appeared to keep Naruto in line, on a leash.

"Ah, no doubt my pupil has told you of me!" He exclaimed proudly. "Was it my magnificent strength, or my-"

"He mentioned you were a pervert." Temari stated, cutting him off. "Wanted me to call you Pervy Sage."

The entire shop was silent as Jiraiya lowered his head in shame. He was losing more and more respect thanks to that pupil of his. Sure he was a pervert, and proud of it, but at the rate his apprentice was going, he'd have no respect left.

 _Well, cat's out of the bag now._ He thought as he looked at the people who learned this new information about him. _Might as well act the part._

"Soon you will bloom into a deadly kunoichi." Jiraiya stated. "And once Naruto puts a baby in you, you'll definitely bloom!"

"Pervert!" Temari shouted as she instinctively hit him over the head with her fan. "Don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Son of a-that actually hurt!" Jiraiya cried in pain.

"No it doesn't." Temari denied. "I hit Naruto twice as hard as he just shakes it off."

 _Almost fill sorry for my apprentice._ Jiraiya thought. He hadn't been lying about the pain. Temari put a lot of force behind her blows, almost reminded him of Tsunade in their younger days.

"Well I'm not surprised that this flower has thorns." Jiraiya stated as he rubbed his sore head. "He'll need someone to keep him in line."

Temari held her head up and walked away, trying not to smile. She actually enjoyed the complement from such a renown Shinobi. For someone like him to say her blows hurt was a testament of her strength.

 _Plus, he thinks I'm good for Naruto._ She thought with a blush. He hadn't been there for the meeting with the others, but she knew he was someone dear to her Naruto.

Once she was gone, someone decided to approach Jiraiya, a random civilian.

"You honestly took that thing as an apprentice?" A bystander asked.

"I took Naruto Uzumaki as my apprentice, yes." Jiraiya stated.

"But he's...he's..."

"Are you doubting the skill of my student, the Fourth Hokage?" Jiraiya asked coldly.

"O-of course not, the Fourth was the best!"

"Remember that." Jiraiya ordered.

Jiraiya left, leaving the audience stunned by his bold declaration.

* * *

Temari still felt steamed as she marched down the village streets. The sand kunoichi had still been in hearing range and heard what the Sannin had said, and respected him for it, then Ino had ruined the moment. She couldn't believe those sorry excuse for kunoichi's had the gal to ridicule someone like that. Sure, she was known to do it as well, but she did it to their face! Not behind their backs like a bunch of cowards!

 _Calm yourself._ She ordered. _No need to get worked up over them._

Deciding not to focus on it, she decided to turn her attention to more important matters. She looked at the list she had, there was indeed a few things she needed to get that the house was lacking. Some food for starters, something that wasn't ramen based. Maybe a little ramen, she would have to ween him off of the stuff gradually.

Luckily for her, walking in a rage had allowed her to drift into the shopping district.

 _Hopefully it goes better than yesterday._ Temari thought.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she noticed that a few eyes were on her. Those she could ignore, but not the killing intent that she sensed. A Shinobi, Chunin at least, was threatening her. She looked around, but couldn't find the source, not with such hostile gazes following her.

"Temari-San!" A voice called

Temari turned to see Neji making his way towards her, with Lee at his side.

"Hello."

"I see that you are shopping, well allow us to assist you!" Lee offered. Without waiting for a reply, Lee grabbed the list and read it. "Yosh! If I cannot gather everything in five minutes, then I will do a hundred laps around the village! If I cannot do that, then I will-"

"Timer's going Lee." Neji stated.

With a shout, Lee went into the nearest shop in a green blur. Temari ran after him with Neji calmly following, used to his comrade's antics. They could only sweat drop as Lee stopped in the produce section and made a scene as he examined the fruits and vegetables.

"Is he-" Temari began.

"It's best to just let him do his thing." Neji advised. "He'll most likely get the best items anyway."

 _This village is so weird._ Temari thought, but kept it to herself.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, signalling he was done. "I have acquired everything on the list!"

"Excellent job Lee." Neji stated. "You managed it all in four minutes and fifty five seconds!"

"You actually timed him?" Temari asked.

"If I don't he will attempt it over and over again." Neji stated with a sigh.

Temari wanted to question everything that had just happened, but decided it wasn't worth the headache. She instead looked over the items that Lee had gathered for her and to the list, it seemed he had gotten her the best items. Or what she had assumed was the best, the products were just that to her.

"Thank you Lee." She smiled.

"Anything for a friend of a friend!" Lee declared with a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"Is something wrong?" Neji asked as he and Lee

"This guy is charging me three times the actual price!" Temari exclaimed in anger.

"Is this true?" Neji asked as he activated his bloodline to frighten the clerk.

"H-Hyuga-Sama!" The clerk spoke fearfully, hoping not to anger the young prodigy. "No need to worry yourself with this foreigner. She's-"

"A dear friend of mind." Neji answered. "We'll be taking our business elsewhere and you can believe the Clan will hear of this."

The shop owner paled, and for good reason. The last thing he wanted was for one of the villages most prominent clans to be angry at him.

"W-Wait!" The clerk called. "No need to be hasty! Surely we can work this out!"

"Fifty percent off everything." Neji ordered.

The clerk paled as he looked at the amount Temari had, it was quite a bit. However, a bit of money wasn't worth his life, he could always earn hi money back later. Temari considered this as well, it was a good deal. She hadn't expect it to go that low.

"It will do." She stated as she grabbed the items and paid. _That's the last time I come here._ She thought as she left.

As she walked through the village, she had to wonder how Naruto put up with it. She didn't wonder for long as she noticed that Neji and Lee were trailing behind her.

"So Naruto asked you to watch after me, eh?" Temari asked.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, playing cool.

Unfortunately for him, Lee was a terrible actor. He was sweating profusely and looking around as if there was a chance someone would overhear a big secrete. The two almost felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed, tears flowing down freely. "You trusted me to watch out for your friend in secret and I have failed you!"

Neji sighed at his friend's action. You'd think a Shinobi who could crush boulders and shatter trees with his bare hands would be able to keep a poker face. That wasn't the case for his teammate.

"So what gave us away?" Neji asked. _Other than Lee's terrible acting skills._

"Well once he's gone, two of his friends seem to appear when I need them." She stated. "Now the villagers who came close to attacking me won't approach. No doubt not wanting to incur a Hyuga's wrath."

"Clever." Neji complimented. "I take it you're the one who convinced him to come to me for assistance?"

"I mentioned the necessity." She admitted.

"You mentioned the villagers nearly attacked you?" Lee asked seriously.

"Apparently he isn't well liked around the village." Temari stated. "And me being a foreigner who's associated with him doesn't help."

"Understandable."

"Well if you're supposed to protect me, then you'll have to accompany me while I shop, and carry everything." Temari stated with a nod of her head. "After all, you wouldn't want me to strain myself with such heavy lifting, would you?" She "It could leave me vulnerable to who know what."

Neji rolled his eyes at her blatant attempt to use them as pack mules, while Lee...Lee...

"Yosh! She is right Neji!" Lee declared. "We must do our duty and assist her in her!"

With that, the three began shopping around the area. Sometime buying something, sometimes just observing. Sometimes Temari made a mental list of things she make-I mean ask Naruto to buy her.

Once the collection reached a certain weight, Lee ran everything back to the house and returned. He made it his own personal goal to beat his own record.

After they had finished everything, they had retired to the home of Naruto and Temari. They had cup of tea to pass the time while making small talk. They had found common ground to actually enjoy each other's company.

It wasn't until sundown that Naruto returned. Being a Shinobi allowed for them to cross great distances in short time, especially when he pushed them to go as fast as they could. He trusted Lee and Neji enough, but he'd never be comfortable with leaving Temari in the village.

"I'm back!" Naruto loudly greeted. "How was everything?"

"Are you asking me, or my apparent body guards?" Temari asked as she crossed her arms.

Naruto paled as he realized he had been found out. He looked to Neji and Lee for help, but they avoided his gaze.

"I know you're upset-" Naruto spoke easily, hoping to calm her.

"Damn right I'm upset, they-" She stopped as she fully looked at him. "Naruto, why are your clothes ruined?"

"...Now, it wasn't like the Wave mission." Naruto assured as he held his hand up in a placating manner. "So I kept my promise."

"M-Maybe we should leave." Neji offered as he and Lee began backing away.

Naruto looked at them in a pleading manner. He knew that as soon as they were gone, Temari would m

"That's for the best." Temari stated in a sweet manner. "I thank you for your assistance and hope to see you again."

As soon as Temari closed the door, Lee and Neji could here Naruto's cries of pain.

* * *

"Neji." Lee spoke seriously.

"Yes, Lee?"

"I am concerned for Temari's well being." Lee began calmly. "She mentioned being attacked."

"I'm concerned as well Lee." Neji admitted. "I have often seen the villagers glare at Naruto, and whisper cruel things about him, but I never knew why."

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed. "We need not know the reason! Our friend is in trouble! I shall help them in any and every endeavor they face!"

"Yeah Lee, me too." Neji agreed.

"J-Just not the times where she does whatever she's doing to him." Lee shuddered. "Sounds painful. Plus, she scares me."

"Yeah Lee, me too." Neji agreed.

* * *

"You go on a mission to take a man to his village, a simple drop off." Temari began. "And you somehow end up fighting against a bunch of Rogues that want the villages sacred item of power?"

"Basically."

Temari had mixed feelings as she looked at her bruised fiance. She had expected him to retaliate as she attacked him, but he just took the beating. As she closely examined him, she could see him healing already. It was easy to tell that he allowed her to do so.

 _He's so different than Gaara._ She stated. _I just never realized how different._

Temari looked at her soon to be husband, and did the last thing one would expect. She pulled him into a hug and laughed.

"Naruto, I can tell that things are going to be interesting with you." She chuckled. "I can't wait to see how our date goes.

 **Review**

 **So, next chapter is their date. What could possible go wrong?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Any requests?**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own "Naruto"

 **WHO WOULD LIKE TO READ A BEN 10 (OS) JOINING THE PLUMBERS-ROOTERS? ANSWER IN REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Hey gran-" That was as far as Naruto got before Tsunade introduced her fist to his face. To her shock, instead of flying through the door, he went up in a puff of smoke.

She could only roll her eyes as the real, at least she assumed he was, Naruto peeked his head through the door.

"What do you want brat, I'm busy." Tsunade demanded.

Naruto looked at her and saw that by busy, she meant that she was drinking and playing cards with Shizune while her clones were doing paper work. He wanted to laugh at how miserable they looked and he was sure one of them took a sip of the so-called secrete sake. Naruto kept that to himself, he wanted-needed to be on the Hokage's good side for the moment.

"I need your help!" He pleaded. "I have a date with Temari today, but..." He trailed off, hoping she'd understand.

"You haven't planned anything." She guessed. "Why not take her to that ramen place you're so crazy about?"

Naruto had thought of doing that, then that thought was replaced by the image of Temari's fan. And pain.

A coy smile formed on Tsunade's lips as an idea struck her. This was indeed a rare opportunity for anyone, Naruto Uzumaki was asking for help. A mission, sure. A strong Jutsu, sure. But help, almost never. She leaned back into her seat and looked at the Chunin smugly.

"Tell me Naruto, how badly do you want my help?" She asked with a not so innocent smile.

Naruto began to shudder in fear. Tsunade was acting like the crazy snake lady who gave him the talk about Birds and Bees, that had nothing to do with birds or bees!

 _This is like that scene that Pervy Sages made me read from his book._ Naruto thought. "Very badly."

"I'll help you, but you have to do something for me." Tsunade stated with a coy smile.

"W-What?" Naruto asked, nervous.

"I can get you reservations at a very fancy restaurant for your date." Tsunade stated. "But you have to do one little thing for me."

"I understand." Naruto stated.

Naruto climbed onto her desk, which got a raised eyebrow from the Hokage. Her eyes began to widen in shock once Naruto began gyrating his hips.

"W-What're you doing Naruto?" Tsunade asked in shock.

Naruto unzipped his jacket and swung it over his head before tossing it away. Once he began reaching for his pants, Tsunade panicked and flipped her desk with her fellow blond still on it. Naruto fell and landed in a compromising position and the crashing desk made enough noise to cover Shizune's entrance.

"Tsunade-Sama, I need you to look over this-"

There was nothing that could have shocked Shizune more than what she was seeing now. Her teacher, the woman she idolized and the leader of her entire village, was standing over a trembling, half naked boy. Not just any boy, but the one that was like a little brother to her.

Suffice to say, she was torn on how to act and could only stand there in shock. Attack the woman she idolized in hopes of saving her surrogate little brother, or stay silent and allow the village to save face from such a scandal?

"B-be gentle with me." Naruto whispered as he looked away.

Unfortunately, he ended up looking directly into the eyes of the frozen Shizune and gasped. Tsunade followed his gaze and She looked at her apprentice and down at the Shinobi under her, realization dawned on her.

"I can explain this." Tsunade stated, hoping for the chance to save her name.

-5 minutes and one explanation later

"So Jiraiya had you read his book." Tsunade stated as she massaged her temples. "And so you assumed that I, as a person in power that you needed something from, wanted a _sexual_ favor in return for my assistance?"

"Yes." A fully clothed Naruto answered.

A cold look passed between the two women, a unanimous decision had been made.

"Shizune, get me my beating gloves." Tsunade ordered.

"We're going Jiraiya hunting, right?" Shizune asked as she grabbed a katana. "I'll grab some Kunoichi, most have been missing the chance to go after him."

"What about your favor?" Naruto asked, not understanding what was happening he decided to speak. "For the diner reservation."

"Oh, yeah that." Tsunade spoke distantly. "Just...be honest and gentlemanly and all that-hey, where's me painful beating gloves?" Tsunade asked her apprentice. "The ones with the spikes?"

Naruto decided that now would be a good time to leave, while the dangerous women were looking for weapons.

* * *

Now that he had the reservation set, Naruto needed to get Temari a present. Girls like that kind of stuff, right? The only problem was he didn't know what. But he knew just who to ask.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he barged into the class room. "I need your help!"

Shocked by his former students sudden appearance and high emotions, the Chunin was instantly on high alert.

"What's wrong!?"

"What do girls like!?"

"...What?"

"I have a date and I need to know what girls like."

"Well girls like it when you pay attention to them." Iruka answered. "Consider their feelings and-"

"Yeah, that's nice and all but I need something a little more physical." Naruto stated.

"Flowers!" Moegi stated. "Get her some pretty flowers!"

"Thank's Moegi-Chan." Naruto called before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I can't believe boss has a date!" Konohamaru stated. "I'm so proud of him!"

"I hope it's not that pink haired girl." Udon spoke as he cleaned his nose. "She's a real thot."

"When was the last time you went on a date Sensei?" A student asked.

And like that, his class was gone.

* * *

-Clone 1

The Naruto clone entered the first flower shop he could find. It was a modest place, large with an array of flowers, but the shop itself wasn't flashy. Imagine his surprise when he saw his old class mate.

"Ino, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I work here." Ino stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hello, Yamanaka flower shop."

"...Your last name's Yamanaka?" Naruto asked.

Ino just sighed at his idiocy. "What're you looking for?"

 _What am I looking for?_ He wondered.

Naruto began looking around the flower shop in hopes of finding some inspiration. He wanted to get her something for the date, but what. He had heard that men often got women roses, but if everyone did that, then it wasn't special anymore. He wanted to get her something unique.

"Do flowers grow in the desert?" Naruto asked. "Do you have any?"

"Derse-is this for that Suna-kunoichi?" Ino asked as she leaned in, eager for information.

"We have our first date tonight." Naruto answered as he continued to browse the plants. "I want to get her something...different. Every man get's a lady flowers, but I need to get her something that shows she's special."

Ino stared at her fellow blond in open shock with a light blush on her cheeks. What he said was something she hadn't expected from him, it was so...sweet. Sincere. Like he was putting effort into his thoughts on the Kunoichi.

The blond Kunoichi made her way to the back of the shop and began rustling around for something.

"Adenium obesum." Ino stated as she presented the flower. "The Desert Rose."

Naruto looked at the flower and examined it to the best of his abilities. It was colorful and It was different from any rose he had ever seen, and most of the plants around. It was perfect, just what he wanted.

"I'll take it." Naruto answered.

He reached for the plant only for Ino to lean away from him, holding the flower protectively.

"Now listen Naruto." Ino spoke firmly. "This isn't a bouquet. This flower needs to be planted as soon as possible or it'll die. And you can't just leave it. It needs to be watered and given plenty of-"

"Shut up and take my money!" Naruto ordered as he held out his wallet.

* * *

-Clone 2

"134...135...136...137." Lee spoke as he did his one-handed handstand push ups.

 _Does this guy ever relax?_ The blond wondered.

Naruto arrived on Team 9 training ground to see the team in the middle of physical training.

"Neji, I need your help." Naruto spoke, a little bashful. "I need quick lessons on manners for my date."

"Challenge someone to a fight!" Might Gai shouted. "Show her you're overflowing with Youth! She'll be taken in by your manly charisma!"

"Challenge fight...manly charisma..." Naruto muttered as he wrote down the man's words.

"Don't write that down!" TenTen exclaimed, surprised he'd take their advice seriously. "Just be yourself and...wait, you're dating that Sand girl...challenge _her_ to a fight!

"Naruto, don't challenge anyone to a fight." Neji sighed as he rubbed his temples. "I'll give you a crash course on proper etiquette. How long do you have?"

"A little over a hour." Naruto answered sheepishly.

The prodigy sighed. "We have work to do."

* * *

"Here you go." Clone 1 stated as he handed the original the flower he purchased.

Just as he went up in smoke, Naruto received a rush of memories from his second clone dispelling. Now he had a crash course of manners for his date.

Reservations: Check

Flowers: Check

Manner: Check

Date: Not checked

Naruto paced back and forth in front of the bedroom. He had been doing so for awhile now. Temari seemed to be taking an extremely long time to get ready, much to his confusion and annoyance. He was sure it didn't take this long to put on some clothes.

"I'm ready!"

Naruto looked towards her and paused, he hadn't imagined that she'd look so...

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Temari blushed at hearing his words. She had expected a compliment, but his words affected her more than she expected.

The Sand Kunoichi was wearing an elegant kimono. It was black and had the design of sand blowing over a vast area, it reminded her of home. It was something she had from Suna but never had an occasion to wear, but brought it along anyway. It was a size smaller then she remembered, the way it hugged her body. However, the way Naruto was looking at her made her smile, she could bare it for the night.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She stated as she eyed him. "Nice suite."

Naruto beamed, it was rare for him to get an honest compliment, even one as simple as this was more than welcomed.

The suite was something he had brought when The Third had died, and never wore again. He never had a reason, nor a care to wear it. However, if he got to see more of Temari like this, then he'd weather the monkey suite.

"I have an entire night planned for us." Naruto stated, happy to make her happy.

Taking her arm in his, they appeared to disappear in smoke.

* * *

 _I love the Body-Flicker._ Naruto thought as they arrived.

It was a very useful move to have, for both combat and casual use. A high-speed movement that let them cross great distances in the blink of an eye. In only a matter of seconds, they managed to cross a distance that even Shinobi would have taken ten minutes to run.

Naruto looked at the place that they had arrived to. A large, fancy restaurant. One so fancy that Tsunade had to use her title as Hokage just to get them reservations in time for their date.

"Wow." Temari gasped as she looked at the place.

She was honestly impressed, she had been expecting that ramen stand or something equal to it. Instead, she got a five star restaurant. Good thing she had dressed so nicely, something she had did just to look nice while with Naruto.

Naruto smiled and mentally thanked Tsunade for her help. He aught to pay her back for it, maybe not call her 'granny' for awhile...Nah, he'd think of something though.

"We have two under Uzumaki."

The greeter looked at them as if he was about to say something he shouldn't before he looked at his list. Doing a double take, he saw who had arranged the reservation. With a scowl, he lead them inside.

From the moment they entered the shop, they were greeted with glares from the other customers. Naruto ignored them as if it were second nature while Temari glared back.

"Here's your table." The greeter stated before waling away.

Naruto noticed that the table was away from the other guests, but he was fine with that. He wanted to focus on Temari anyway, the less eyes on them, the better.

Naruto pulled her seat out and let her sit before pushing it back in for her. Sitting across from her, he grabbed his menu to look at their options, instantly searching for his beloved ramen.

 _Holy shit!_ Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the price for one bowl of ramen. _I could buy six bowls from the old man and Ayame for this price!_

He'd still order it of course, he just hoped he got his money's worth. Once Temari had made up her mind, she placed the menu down and turned her attention to her date.

"Well Naruto, tell me about yourself." Temari began.

Naruto instantly opened his mouth, but stopped and actually thought on what he'd say. He was about to start boasting of all his accomplishments, but he didn't want to sound arrogant. Nor did he want to bore her with little things like his collection of ramen.

After a minute of thinking, he shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future." She answered.

"Well my likes are ramen, training, you and learning about my family." He answered, missing her blush. "My dislikes are...traitors, people who can't see past what they don't understand and...those who would hurt my precious people. My dreams for the future are to be good enough for you."

Temari blushed at that, it wasn't what she had expected. Here she had expected him to be brash, as usual, but he was actually...charming.

"What about your dream to be Hokage?" She asked.

"I want to be Hokage, but that's now my second priority." Naruto answered with a shrug. "I believe family before anything else."

"That reminds me, how's your Clan studying going?"

That seemed to be the right question she thought as she saw him light up.

"It's going great!" He answered. "Apparently they were Seal specialists and Pervy Sage says I have a knack for it."

Temari opened her mouth to speak, only for their waitress to appear. Her name tag read Suki. She took a single look at Naruto and her face scrunched up as if she had eaten a lemon. It seemed to deepen when she saw Temari's headband.

"What do you two want?" She asked rudely.

"I'll have-"

"We're out."

"Then how about-"

Temari had had enough. "Listen here you no good-"

Naruto began standing. "Temari-chan, le-"

"Sit your butt back in the chair!" Temari ordered. "We are going to have a nice dinner in this restaurant if it kills this waitress."

While Temari was busy arguing with the waitress, he noticed a paper plane land on the table. Opening it, he saw there was a message.

Challenge someone to a fight! Show her your Youthful vigor!

Looking around, Naruto saw Rock and Might Gai were in the restaurant, it a poor disguise. They were wearing their usual spandex, but with a fake mustache.

Noticing that they had his attention, they thumbed behind them to

It was...Naruto assumed it was a man. Honestly, he looked more beastly than human. The guy had to be at least seven feet tall and was equally large. He had arms like tree trunks and his teeth were so jagged that they looked like tusks jutting out. He looked like a cross between a gorilla and something equally insulting.

Another note landed on the table.

I'm going to spread my ass and shove you so far in that we will forever be one! Then I will-

That was as far as he got before he looked at the gorilla man in horror. Seeing this, the gorilla man thumbed behind himself and Naruto saw...a drunk Hinata? Looking at the Hyuga, he saw that she was barely able to stand, while holding a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Let's go somewhere else!" Naruto offered.

Not giving her a chance to respond, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and they went up in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"I don't get you Naruto!" Temari exclaimed in a huff. "Why do you take such disrespect from these people when you're stronger than them!?"

Naruto was silent, drawing her attention. She saw that he was not meeting her gaze, but she caught a flicker of something in his eyes. Frustration maybe?

"I guess...I'm just used to it." He answered after a moment.

Temari, not knowing how to respond, went silent as well.

 _This is just great._ They thought as one. _We're just getting into the date and it's already going down hill._

"Where do you want to go?" Temari asked.

Five minutes later, they had ended up at a certain ramen stand.

"Hey old man, I need your best order of ramen!" Naruto called.

Temari was about to begin chastising him for his rudeness, but a chuckled stopped her. She saw the stand owner and his daughter come out and greet them with a smile. After such a rude encounter with the restaurant this was...nice.

"Well if it isn't Naruto and his lady friend." Teuchi greeted. "I haven't seen you in a whole two days, where have you been?"

"On a mission, and helping Temari-Chan here settle in." Naruto answered as he through an arm around said kunoichi.

"Hello again." Temari greeted.

"On a date you say." Teuchi smiled widely while Ayame squealed in delight. "The first bowls on us!"

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Well then let's dig in!"

Temari couldn't help but smile, manners were overrated at this point. She began slurping at her bowl of noodles as well, just more humanely than her date.

"I see a young and hopefully impressionable couple on a date, yet neither have any booze." An excited voice spoke as a large bottle of Sake was slammed onto the counter. "Let's fix that."

The couple saw that it was Anko Mitarashi. Seeing her caused Naruto to pale, but only raised an eyebrow on Temari.

"Um, thanks."

"Don't thank me." Anko spoke as she looked into the distance. "For when the young want to get drunk, I'll be there."

"That's-" Anko pulled Temari into a half-hug half-headlock that she couldn't escape.

"When the uneducated need enlightenment on hanky-panky, I'll be there." Anko continued.

"I think-" Naruto was cut off as he was pulled into the same hold as his date.

"When innocence needs to be ruined, I'll be there." Anko stated, ignoring the struggling youths in her grasp.

"Release your grip woman!"

"Can't...breath..."

"I can smell the innocence on the two of you, so pure." Anko moaned as she inhaled their hair. "It makes me want to put you both inside me and birth you out myself."

"I need an adult!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't stop, this is gold!" A voice shouted from the distance.

Anko dropped the two blonds and spun around, firing a wave of snakes into the distance from where the voice came. There was a scream before Jiraiya fell from his hiding spot, arms tied to his waist with snakes wrapped around them to hold them in place.

"I've got eyes on him!" Anko shouted into her microphone. "The toad is in the pond! The toad is in the pond!"

"Feet don't fail me now!" He shouted as he jumped from his position and began running.

"He's making a break for it!" Anko shouted as she began chasing. "I am pursuing! Serpentine!"

Wave after wave of women, kunoichi and civilian women alike, began running in the direction that Jiraiya and Anko went. Leaving a confused Naruto and Temari.

Before the hoards of angry women vanished from their sight, one lady stopped.

"You!" She took a look at them, before marching up to Temari. "How dare you!" The woman was Yoshino Nara, wife of Shikaku and mother of Shikamaru. "You think you're too good for my son!?"

"The hell are you going on about!?" Temari demanded.

"I had such high hopes for you!" Yoshino exclaimed, confusing the blonds. "I saw how fiery you were and I knew you'd be the perfect candidate to marry my son Shikamaru!"

"The slacker?" Temari asked in shock.

While Shikamaru had gained her respect, to a degree, he was just so...lazy. She just couldn't see herself married to such a person.

"I was so looking forward to giving you the advice I received when I married a Nara male." Yoshino sighed. "To get them, you must hunt them just as the great lionesses hunts their meals. I was even ready to have the traditional lioness outfit fitted for your."

"Well, there's always hope for that Yamanaka girl." Yoshino stated as she turned to leave. "Now I have to start over, what a drag."

"Did that really just happen?" Temari asked to herself. She shook the jumble of thoughts from her head and grabbed her date. "Let's go, I just know that something else is going to happen if we stay here."

"Hey, old man!" Naruto called out desperately. "Can I get that order to go?"

* * *

Naruto and Temari were currently walking through the trail of an empty park, enjoying each other's company. And his last bowl of ramen. He had been nursing the food since they left the stand, trying to savor all of it's brothy goodness.

"I have to ask Naruto, how can you eat so much ramen?" Temari asked. "Don't you ever get sick of it?"

"Never." He answered. "Ramen is the way of life, to deny it is to forfeit your life."

"What?"

Naruto looked her in the eye before motioning to the side at some dense trees. Not sure what she was looking for, she continued to stare until she saw something move.

It looked like a pile of Ramen that someone had stacked eight feet high. It seemed to be shaped like some kind of human-ramen monster hybrid. In place of eyes were two fish-cake swirls that seemed to be staring directly at her.

"Ramen is delicious." Naruto stated. "I could eat it forever and ever. Couldn't you?"

She could feel it's eyes on her, it seemed to be sizing her up, judging her. No doubt it'd attack her if it didn't like the answer.

"Yes, Naruto." She answered. "I agree."

Naruto held the bowl to her and gave a firm nod. With nothing more to say, she swallowed the last of the ramen in the bowl.

"What was what, I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto spoke quickly. "Let's get out of here, I want to show you something. Quickly now!"

After making a hasty retreat from...whatever _it_ was, the couple found themselves on top of the Hokage Monument.

"This is amazing!" Temari stated as she gazed off into the horizon.

"This was my favorite spot in the whole village." Naruto spoke as he looked into the distance. "I used to stand here and think, 'I'm going to be the greatest Hokage' over and over again."

"What's your favorite place now?" Temari asked.

"By your side." Naruto answered.

"Where are you getting all of these smooth one-liners from?" Temari asked as she began looking him over. "Do you have them written down somewhere?"

"One liners?" Naruto asked.

"You know, pick up lines." She explained, only to be met with a blank stare. "Flirting."

"I'm not flirting." Naruto stated. "I was just being honest."

Temari blushed again. If this was just him being honest, then she couldn't imagine how smooth he'd be if he put honest effort into it.

"I know that you and I are in this for all the wrong reasons, but...I've never had a family." Naruto stated as he looked away. "I have precious people, but...when I go home, it was to an empty apartment. Now, I can come home to a beautiful face."

"...Back home, I wasn't exactly the most popular girl around." Temari spoke. "My dad was the Kazekage, but since he was so cold, people were afraid to be around me in case I got mad and told my dad. And you've seen Gaara, people were terrified to just walk by me in fear of him. So it's nice to have someone who's honestly friendly to me because it's who they are and not who I am."

"Temari-Chan." Naruto dropped down to one knee, making Temari blush as hard as Hinata at the thought of a shirtless Naruto. "We've both been roped into this for our village, but let's put that aside. I ask you, Temari of the Sand, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, Naruto." Temari smiled. "No."

"What!?" Naruto asked in shock. "I will throw myself off of this mountain and frame you for the murder!"

"Naruto, you're proposing to me because you fill you have to." She stated. "Just like you don't want me to do this out of obligation, I don't want you trapped in this either." She spoke. "You're a kind person Naruto, but-"

"I understand." He stated, cutting her off.

Temari frowned at his depression, this obviously meant a lot to him.

"Hey, remember when we were talking about your training in wind manipulation?" Temari asked, gaining an affirmative nod. "I want to show something that only a master can do."

Removing a scroll that she kept with her, Temari unsealed her fan and sat on it. To his shock and amazement, the fan began to float off of the ground until she was eye level with him.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Temari stated smugly. "Get on."

Without a second's hesitation, Naruto climbed onto the fan and held tightly onto Temari, making her blush. Regaining her composure, she began focusing her chakra to take them off of the cliff and over the village.

If being on top of the Hokage Monument was amazing, then this was breath taking. Naruto could only see so far throughout the village from a single angle, but now, he could see the village as a whole!

Temari watched as Naruto gazed around the village like a child, it made her smile. She had never done something like this before, flying with someone she cared for simply to be with them. If she hadn't been so focused on maintaining proper chakra control, she would snuggle up to him. But she didn't want to crash and possible kill herself.

"Hey, it's that waitress." Naruto pointed.

Looking over the edge of her fan, Temari saw that it was the waitress apparently getting off of her shift. She smiled to some man who kissed her lightly before they started walking. Seeing her instantly spoiled Temari's mood, something that Naruto took note of.

"Can you believe her, cozying up to some guy after ruining our date!" Temari growled.

"Can you get us closer to that roof?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "I think it's time we got even."

Eager to see what he had planned, Temari lowered them onto the roof nearest the couple. Creating a clone, Naruto henged it into a random man dressed in a dress that was easily two sizes too small.

"Suki!" A badly effeminate voice called. "Is that you gurlfriend?"

The waitress froze at the stranger seemingly knowing her name, acting so friendly.

"What the f-"

"It is you gurl!" The stranger stated. "I heard they got you again!"

"Who got me!?"

"You know, them ANBU!" He stated. "Heard they caught you behind some shop with a samurai 'planting his sword in you', if you know what I'm saying."

"What's he talking about Suki-Chan?"

"I have no idea." Suki exclaimed. "I've never seen this...man before in my life."

"Oh I see how it is!" He stated, as if offended. "It's cool, just stay off second street. That's my turf."

With that, the clone walked off with an exaggerated strut, leaving the humiliated waitress trying to explain something she couldn't understand.

* * *

Temari was glad that she had landed, she had absolutely no control of herself as she laughed at the prank Naruto pulled. Naruto chuckled proudly to himself, but that was all. It was a spur of the moment prank, not even a top twenty.

"An amusing display." A voice spoke.

Naruto and Temari spun around, ready for battle. Anyone who could sneak up on them on the roof must be a Shinobi.

"Danzo." Naruto growled.

"Uzumaki." The man returned.

"To what do we owe the visit?" Temari asked formally.

"Well I had hoped that with you two together, you'd be willing to listen to my offer." He spoke calmly. "As I mentioned earlier, I have resources that could beneficial for the two of you." He spoke. "Connections, information, Jutsus. Things that could be of use to the two of you."

"And what would you ask in return for this kind offer?" Temari asked, masking her feelings.

"I do this to ensure loyalty and peace among the two of you for the alliance." Danzo answered.

"And?" Naruto questioned.

"At times, there are missions that need to be done for the sake of Konoha." Danzo spoke. "Missions, that if associated with, could put the village in a bad light. It seems that in this time of relative peace, people care more for imagery than results."

"So you want us to do the dirty work and the village keeps a clear image." Naruto growled. "You can take your offer and-"

Temari placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. To her shock, he went competently silent and turned to her.

"Naruto and I are working to maintain the alliance on our own." Temari spoke calmly. "You have nothing to worry about, we will both do our duty for our villages."

She gave Naruto a light squeeze, hoping he would catch her signal. Thankfully he did and they disappeared from view in another body-flicker.

* * *

They were back at their house. There was nothing

"Sorry for such a disappointing date." Naruto stated as he looked to his feet.

"This date was...something." Temari stated. "But it wasn't a disappointment." She assured with a smile. "It was confusing, aggravating as hell and maybe even a little scary, but not a disappointment."

Leaning in, she gave him a nice kiss to the cheek.

"Thank you." Naruto blushed, still not used to the affection.

That night, the two rested comfortably in each others arms, their past disagreement forgotten.

Naruto looked down at her as she slept in his arms, no one had ever been this comfortable around him. Or made him feel this comfortable. It was so nice, so peaceful. For the first time in awhile, he felt like he could relax.

"Why do I smell smoke?"

 **Review**

 **It was hard to come up with a date for these two that wasn't a cliche. I mean seriously.**

 **I've posted my first 'Kim Possible' story, please have a look. Ron decides to step out of Kim's shadow and finally show the world what he can do!**

 **WHO WOULD LIKE TO READ A BEN 10 (OS) JOINING THE PLUMBERS-ROOTERS? ANSWER IN REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own "Naruto"

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THE WAIT! I KNOW THAT MANY OF YOU DIDN'T ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER, THINKING IT WAS A CRACK FIC. THAT WASN'T MY INTENTION. FUNNY, YES, BUT NOT A CRACK FIC.**

 **PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!**

 **Chapter 9**

Everything was burning.

Naruto looked around to see that smoke was filling in from all sides of the room. Making a hand-sign, he formed a dozen clones. Having a few of them run into the door and knock it down. This caused the fire to flare and consume the clones in a flash, dispelling them.

Looking down the house, Naruto could see that it was a tunnel of inferno. Too much for them to charge through, even as Shinobi.

"Can you blow the fire away with your fan!?" Naruto asked.

"Wind will only feed the fire!" Temari exclaimed. "Didn't your Sensei teach you about the elements!?"

No, no he hadn't. Just another thing to add to his growing frustration.

"Can you make a hole!?" Naruto asked.

With a nod, Temari aimed at the nearest wall. With a strong swing of her fan, she sent a force of wind that completely shattered the wall. Without a signal, she exited with Naruto and the remaining clones close behind her.

Outside, the blonds were greeted to a mob on people. Instinctively, the clones took a defensive position around Temari and Naruto.

"There they are!"

"How dare they desecrate the home of Fourth Hokage!"

"Better it be destroyed then be in the hands of a demon and a foreign bitch!"

Naruto bit his finger, just enough to draw some blood before going through an array of hand seals.

Summoning Jutsu

More smoke filled the air as Naruto summoned his familiar.

"What's going on!?" A loud voice demanded. "Jiraiya!?"

"It's Gamabunta!"

"Chief Toad!" Naruto called. "I need your help! My house is burning!"

"I'm not some fire extinguisher!" The toad stated in annoyance. "Any water jutsu I use will blow this place to pieces!"

"A-Aim it straight up!" Temari stated, drawing the toads attention. "I can disperse it so that it will come down like rain!"

Water Style: Liquid Bullet

Gamabunta fired three house sized orbs of water into the air and Temari gave a powerful wave of her fan, dispersing it. Just as she had said, it fell down like rain.

As the water came down, they saw that the flames began to lessen on the outside. But not the inside of the house. The fire was still spreading around, too rapidly for them to put out on their own. It would only be a matter of minutes before the house was consumed in flames.

"I'm...sorry, Naruto." The Toad Chief spoke.

With nothing more to say or having a way to help, Gamabunta dispelled.

Water Style: Marine Battle Formation Jutsu

Naruto spun around to see where the attack was coming from, but was surprised to see that it wasn't an attack. It was help. From him. A dozen copies of him were using a water Jutsu that sent pillars of water into various parts of the house.

As the flames lessened, they began heading inside. Without a word they knocked down the doors and even walls to spread out through the house and began grabbing things from around the house. Anything that they could save they would.

As they exited the building, they placed everything at the feet of Naruto and Temari. Once they grabbed anything useful that they could salvage, they gave the blonds a nod before disappearing in smoke.

"This was all that was salvageable." Danzo spoke.

"You're helping us?" Temari asked.

Danzo looked at the blond before giving a simple nod before he walked off.

Temari could only watch in disbelief as the man that they distrusted helped them, while the villagers were trying to kill them. It was making no sense to her.

"I-I can't do this Naruto." Temari spoke, her voice breaking. "I was sent here as a bartering chip to this village and now...I feel like a prisoner! I-I know about the Kyuubi! I know about how hellish your life was! I know how you want a family, but I can't do this! I can't just role over and accept the hate" She stated as tears began falling. "I can't even go home or I'd be a traitor. I'm trapped in this village with you."

It was too much for her. Temari had tried, she really had. She had kept her head low, her temper in check and tried to blend in for the Sand village's sake. But it wasn't her. She was a proud Kunoichi, daughter of the late Kazekage. And yet here she was, being married off to this pariah and forced to live in a hellhole.

It hadn't even been a week and she was expected to spend the rest of her life here!

"I'm...sorry." Naruto spoke.

Temari realized what she had said and that she couldn't take it back. She didn't actually blame him, but she couldn't handle the situation they were in. She could see it in his eyes, those blood red demonic eyes. Now since Gaara's bloodlust had last taken hold of him had she felt this type of feeling. A looming sense of dread and...it was too much.

Temari fainted.

Naruto was by her side before she collapsed onto the ground, catching her as easily as he could. She was completely limp in his arms, so vulnerable. All because of the stress she had to endure. He laid her onto the ground as gently a he could.

Naruto looked at the mob in utter hatred.

"You all did this!" He growled.

As Naruto spoke, he began seeping out red chakra that shrouded him, almost like a flame. His eyes became fox-like and glowed a crimson red. His nails turned into claws as his canines elongated.

People were starting to panic. They could feel the Kyuubi's malicious power washing over them and realized they could do nothing to stop it.

"What the hell is going on!?"

There was Tsunade with a small squad of ANBU. She had seen the fire from her office and noticed it was close to Naruto. As she moved in to investigate she had felt the Kyuubi's chakra and realized the situation was bad. Still, she couldn't have imagined this.

Tsunade knew that she had no chance of getting Naruto to go quietly, as if it were an option to begin with. She gave a subtle nod of her head towards one of the ANBU.

 _Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands_

From the ground burst several wooden pillars that distracted Naruto. He never noticed the ANBU make a kanji on his palm, but he noticed as he placed it on Naruto's chest.

The malicious chakra began to rapidly decrease.

"W-What's happening?" He asked as he began feeling exhausted.

"It's an ability of the Mokuton or Wood-style." Tsunade explained. "It allows for the user to suppress demonic chakra, even the Kyuubi's."

"Hokage-Sama! Hokage-Sama!" The villagers cheered.

They thought that she was here to stop the demon and save them. To finish what her predecessor the Fourth started and her teacher the Third failed to do. It took all of her will not to snap each of their collective necks.

. . .

Tsunade hadn't bothered bringing Naruto to the hospital, he had suffered no injury. So she brought him to her office where she could keep a personal eye on them. Temari on the other hand was in the hospital, under the careful watch of Shizune. While she hadn't been injured, the stress was likely to have taken a mental toll on her and would need to be monitored.

Once he had awaken, the headache was more than she had anticipated.

"What do you mean you can't do anything!?" Naruto demanded. "They burned the house with me and Temari inside!"

"If you hadn't run them off, the ANBU could have caught and rounded them up!" Tsunade stated. "We had to turn our focus on you to make sure the fox didn't get out!"

"So they're getting away!?" Naruto demanded. "That's not fair!"

"I know!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed her hands onto the desk, shattering it. But Naruto didn't flinch, he held her gaze. "I know they're screwing you over! I know they tried to hurt you! I want to march out there and drag them onto an execution stand and crush their heads with my bare hands!" She exclaimed. "You're the last family I have, you think I don't want to do everything for you!?"

"Then why don't you!?"

"I! Can't!" She stated, frustrated at her own limitations. "When I put this hat on, I put on the weight of the entire village." She stated. "I carry the responsibility of those I'm supposed to lead and those I'm supposed to protect. I carry the legacy of those that came before me."

"And the bastards who's supposed to represent the villages best interest?"

"The Council..." She sighs. "Even now, their existence helps keep a certain...balance to the village."

"That's the answer of a weak coward, nothing more than an icon!" Naruto retaliated. "You're the Hokage! You decide the fate of the village, not them! Your word is law!"

"Then I'd just be a tyrant!" She shouted. "Not fit for Hokage! Not the leader you brought back for this village!"

Naruto opened his mouth to keep arguing, but he had nothing more to say.

"I...understand." Naruto stated. "I really do."

"...Naruto?"

She had expected him to keep shouting, demanding justice. Not to just give up, it wasn't his way.

"However, I now have a responsibility to my f-family." The word being used like that was so unfamiliar to him. "I have to take care of Temari. Not for Gaara or Kankuro. Not for the village. Not even for the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan."

"What are you up to?"

"Hokage-Sama." Naruto spoke. "I'd like to request to be taken off of active duty until the wedding."

Now Tsunade was worried.

. . .

Naruto stood before the Shinobi and Civilian Council with Tsunade as the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki." One of the Elders spoke. "You stand here because you used the Kyuubi's chakra on the citizens of the Leaf. We..."

"I used the chakra in self defense. They set my house on fire." Naruto spoke, cutting him off. "With Temari and I inside. What's going to happen to them?"

"It seems that we are unable to locate those involved in the incident you mention." The Elder spoke.

"I see." Naruto spoke. "As the last of the Uzumaki's, I strip Konoha of the right to were our spiral until I feel that compensation for the crime has been paid."

The reaction was immediate. Both sides of the Council, Shinobi and Civilian alike, exploded in outrage at Naruto's declaration.

"How dare you!"

"He can't do that, can he!?"

"Who are you to take away part of the villages heritage!?"

"As I stated, I am the last of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto spoke calmly. "I am also head of the Clan inside of these village walls-"

"Not yet you aren't!" Someone stated. "Until the wedding, you're just another Shinobi and we'll make damn sure th-"

"You'll what?" Naruto asked, cutting him off. "Make my life hell?" He let out a small chuckle. "I'm living in it. But I can wait."

"You can wait?"

"I can wait for the wedding and take my title as Clan head, none of you can deny it." Naruto stated, making some of them frown. "Then I'll just strip your village of the symbol."

"Or..."

"No or." Naruto stated before leaving.

"W-We haven't dismissed you!"

Naruto ignored the one who shouted, along with their protests. He said his piece and had nor wanted anything more to do with them.

. . .

Once Naruto was out of the Council room he punched the nearest thing he could. A wall. He hadn't added chakra to the blow, but that didn't stop the wall from cracking under his rage.

"Uzumaki." A monotone voice spoke.

Naruto turned and was unsurprised to see Danzo standing there.

"Why did you help us?" Naruto asked.

"The village needs the alliance with the Sand village." Danzo answered. "I don't care about you, I don't even like you. Nor do I dislike you. You're loud, emotional and a general eyesore. You're a mockery of what it means to be a Shinobi. You're just like the Third."

"The old man was great!" Naruto stated, angered at having her surrogate grandfather insulted.

"If he was so great, then why did he allow you to suffer as you did?" Danzo challenged. Naruto had no response. "You carry his will of fire." Danzo acknowledged. "For all of those things that made him and you weak, it also makes you stronger."

Danzo's change in direction confused the blond. One minute he was insulting him and the old man, now he was complementing him.

"You asked why I help you, it's because we need you." Danzo stated. "You're nothing but a tool to me. You Jinchuuriki are the weapons of the village."

"I won't deny that Hiruzen was great, but he was soft." Danzo added. "He let his emotions get in the way of his judgement, failed to do the dirty work that would secure a better outcome."

'All great things must first wear terrifying and monstrous masks in order to inscribe themselves on the heart of humanity.' Naruto thought, the quote was old and he couldn't remember where he had heard it. But it rang true for the blond.

Naruto stared at the old war-hawk, who returned his gaze, without a blinking. Then his face split into a smile.

"Thank goodness." The blond spoke. "I finally understand you." Naruto, if only a bit, was relieved. He now understood the bandaged man a little more. He wanted nothing more than to make the blond a weapon to use for the village. Like Gaara was. He could work with that. "Find me the bastards who started that mob attack...bring them to me. Alive." Naruto stated. "And then we'll talk."

"Give me twenty four hours." Danzo spoke.

With nothing more to say, Naruto made his way away from the older man.

Once he was out of sight, he was alone.

 **"You're not alone."** A voice from inside stated. **"You have me."**

 **Review-SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED RUSHED, I JUST NEEDED THIS ONE DONE TO PREPARE FOR THE NEXT ONE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

 **Quirk: Symbiote has been updated!**

 **For those following 'Lantern Bearer' I just need one more positive review to update! 10 a chapter!**

 **Please check 'Revision of Life' It's a 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' story. If you liked this, then I believe you'll like it as well.**

 **Who likes Mortal Kombat? Ten positives and I'll start it.**

 **Who likes OK K.O: Let's be heroes?** **Ten positives and I'll start it.**


End file.
